Glenn's Little Sister
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Requested Fanfiction by: FeralG3: After escaping Termitus. Grace is on the run for her life from the crazy people of Termitus. She eventually finds refugee with Abraham's group, and slowly falls for him, this is their story.. RATED M FOR MATURE Scenes and Content - Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Grace was still running, she didn't know where she was going but she was getting the hell away from Termitus. She was terrified, and she usually didn't show it. She had a great poker face. She was told to run by her brother, Glenn.

She had been running for a while now. She had a knife on her, she missed her gun - it was weird to say that but she felt more safe with one. She could hear people talking - real people. She kept running, and tripped and fell, rolling down a hill and getting her leg in a bear trap. She let out scream. She didn't realize a walker was close behind her it fell on her and started attacking her. She grabbed her knife and started fighting it off.

She heard a man's voice, and the sound of a gun going off. She looked up at the tall red headed man. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "You.. alright?" He said going over and seeing her leg in the trap.

Grace nodded, and sighed. "Thank you." She sat up, and watched him undo the bear trap.

"Shit. It got you good." The man said looking at her ankle. He extended her hand. She hesitantly took it and stood up keeping her weight off her right foot. He helped her back to his camp.

"Names Abraham." He said helping her.

"Grace." She said ignoring the pain in her foot.

Abe looked at her and sat her down. Rosita and Eugene were off doing who knows what. He took her boot off and sock. "Well..Nice to meet you." He muttered looking it over. He grabbed a bottle of water he had and started cleaning off her ankle. "Looks like it might just be bruised. Going to have to stay off it." He said wrapping it up in a bandage from the first aid kit he kept. "What the hell were you running from?

"I uhm.. Got kidnapped." Grace said watching him, she sighed softly. "My brother and i were traveling with this group… We all got taken hostage, and it turned out they were crazy cannibals."

"Seriously?" Abe frowned and looked at her. He pushed the brown hair away from her eyes and looked at her face. "How far away was this?"

"I have no idea." She sighed softly. She felt like she wanted to be sick, but managed to keep it together. She was worried her brother and the rest of her team were killed.

Abe put his hand on her shoulder. "Well… welcome to our team."


	2. Chapter 2

During breakfast the next morning, Grace had met the other two - a man named Eugene, and a woman named Rosita.

"So, Grace?" Rosita asked watching her, "What was your life like before all this?"

Grace took a drink of her water and wiped her face. "Competitive shooting."

Rosita raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes." Grace smiled slightly. "I was training for the olympics but well, then all this happened."

Abe watched her, then looked at Rosita. "Rosita is a good shot also. So am I."

"This will be interesting." Eugene said watching.

"Why don't we have a little contest?" Abe smiled slightly. "Best shot, gets off watch duty for the night."

Rosita looked at Abe, then Grace. "I'm in."

"Ditto." Grace said trying her hair up into a ponytail.

Abe, Grace and Rosita all stood on the top of the hill, each with a rifle. They saw a big herd walkers at the bottom of the hill.

"Alright, first one to take down the most walkers in 30 seconds, wins." Abe smiled slightly.

Abe let Rosita go first and started his stopwatch, and let her go. Rosita took down 6. Abe then went and took down 12 all with reloading his gun.

Grace watched and smiled. She walked to the front, and looked. She moved her aim to get 3 to 4 in a row at once. She watched them fall as Rosita counted to herself, and Abe kept the timer going. Grace stopped and saw one of the men from Termitus - she moved her barrel and shot him twice.

Abe grabbed her gun. "What the hell are you doing? Thats a human!"

Grace frowned, "He tried to kill me, hes one from that group I told you about."

"Are you sure?" Abe said watching the reanimated figure get up.

"Yeah. Never forget that face or anything." Grace frowned taking the gun back and putting the thing down. "I just….hope my brother is okay." She sighed softly.

Rosita watched her. "She took down 16, plus one human. "

Eugene watched Grace and followed them back to camp. " I think we should get going." He frowned. "Best to get on our way to DC."

"What's in DC besides a bunch of walker politicians." Grace asked packing up their things, and smiled slightly.

Abe laughed. "That one says he has a cure." He said helping Grace.

"A cure?" Grace paused then frowned a bit. "Doubt it." She said putting things in the truck.

"Guess we will find out." Abe smiled slightly, and hopped in. "Ride with me."

Grace got in with Abe, and Rosita and Eugene got in the other truck and they took off.

"So... " Abe paused keeping his eyes on the road. "How old are you?"

"Hell if I know." Grace laughed. "I was 18 at the beginning. Probably 20?" She looked at Abe. "What about you?"

Abe shook his head. "Too damn old." He smiled slightly looking at her. "You look older than 20."

"Well… Whatever I am. I'm 8 years younger than my brother." She smiled slightly back at him. "Got kids?"

"I did." Abe said keeping a straight face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Abe sighed. "Shit happens." He shook his head. "Tell me more about your group."

"Well…" Grace smiled and started telling him all about her group, and what happened.

"Damn. You've been through a lot." Abe said giving her a bottle of water. "Well, if we can't find your group, you're more than welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you Abe." Grace took a drink. "For that offer, and for helping me last night."

"To be honest. Glad you came stumbling upon us. We could always use a shooter." He smiled.

"I'd like to stay with you, but I need to make sure my family is okay first." Grace affirmed, and sat back. She told him where to go, and got out once they got there. She opened the door, and saw nothing but dead walkers on the ground. She saw Glenn's hat laying on the ground and started crying, grabbing Glenn's hat..

Abe got out and looked with her, he couldn't believe the the horror scene. He went over and got Grace up and helped her back to the truck, and inside. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Grace nodded and didn't say anything, she just wiped the hat off and cleaned it up.

 **Chapter 3 will be up later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Grace kept quiet. She finally sighed and got the hat pretty well cleaned off, she could have sworn she's could smell Glenn's scent on it still. She put it on, and wiped her eyes taking a drink of water. They had been driving in silence for a while. "Thank you for taking me there." She sighed softly.

Abe nodded, "Welcome. I'm sorry it wasn't what you expected."

"It's okay." Grace said softly, pushing her bangs from her eyes. "Just sucks I'm the only one left out of a family of 9.." She played with her fingernails. "Mom, Dad, Glenn, then it went Me, Adam, Parker, Sierra, Joe and Cameron." She sighed softly.

"Sounds like a big family." Abe reached out and stroked her hair slightly. "It gets easier day by day, you wont forget, but it eventually dulls." He sighed.

Grace nodded. "I hope so." she didn't know what else to say. "How far are we away from DC?"

"About 15 miles."

"That's good." She looked over at him. "My aunt and uncle have a place in the country if we need a place to stay.

" I have a home in DC." Abe lived there when he was away from his family and forced to stay in DC for extended time. "We can go there for tonight. Then make it to your aunts." He smiled slightly..

Grace nodded. "Sounds good. So what all are we going to do once we get to DC?"

"I'm not sure, that's for Eugene to tell us." Abe smiled.

Rosita came over the walkie talkie, "Abe. Eugene said to go to 1343 North Jaxston. He said thats his place and he has the plans there."

"Alright." Abe said looking over at her. " I guess we now know."

"True." Grace smiled.

The drove into DC. It was overrun with walkers. Grace opened the rooftop and started shooting them with a silencer on her rifle, while Abe and Rosita ran over the others they couldn't shoot in time.

Grace was taking out her grief on the walkers. She sat down eventually, and wiped herself clean. They made it to Eugene's and went into the garage. Grace took down two random walkers, and helped them get into the house.

Eugene sighed sitting on his sofa, in his living room. "Thank you." He said kicking his feet up.

Grace frowned, watching him. "Shouldn't you get to your stuff instead of sitting on your lazy ass."

Eugene laughed slightly. "I'll get to it."

Grace looked at Abe and decided to go upstairs to start snooping around in his bedroom and study. She didn't find anything, or any resources pointing to that he new of a cure. She managed to break into his computer that was turned off and started going through his documents. She brought it downstairs. "He's lying." She said handing the small computer to Rosita.

Abe frowned hearing her and looking at the things on the computer. "You're a con?" He grabbed Eugene by the shirt and started beating him.

Grace and Rosita just watched. Grace started pulling him off of Eugene. " I know he's a tool. But you dont need to kill him for being one." She sighed looking at him, and then at Eugene. "Do you even know anything."

Eugene sat up coughing, and shook his head. "There was never a cure." He finally admitted.

"So you've been lying to everyone this entire time? You're a real piece of crap you know that." Grace frowned, and looked up at Abe.

Abe didn't say anything else. He walked out the door with his gun. Grace followed him out to the garage. "Where are you going Abe?"

"This has been a waste of time!" He hollered. "That son of a bitch in there has been basically lying to us for us to protect him." He kicked the trashcan over and sighed.

"I know he is something else. " Grace sighed softly. "I'm sorry you all were duped. "

Abe turned and walked over to her. He sighed rubbing his face. "Want to go blow some steam?"

"Sure." Grace said watching him go through the side door and started killing some walkers with him.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Abe, Eugene, Rosita and Grace headed out of DC with supplies and went to the farm that belonged to Grace's aunt. Grace and Rosita went inside while Abe and Eugene had a discussion in the car.

Grace came out and smiled. "All clear." She helped them carry one bag in with fresh clothing, and some food. "Two bedrooms downstairs, One upstairs." She said showing them around. "Hard to believe we all crammed in here to spent the nights every summer." She said putting things on the kitchen table. She locked the doors and took her change of clothes she got raiding at the store along with a backpack and supplies.

"Nice place though." Rosita smiled and looked in the bedroom downstairs. "I call this one."

Eugene didn't say anything, still pissed about earlier, he walked into the other bedroom next to Rosita, and slammed the door.

"Can I beat him? " Abe frowned.

"With a switch or belt?" Grace teased. "I got the belt once when I was 7." She sighed sitting at the kitchen table with him.

"Either sound good." Abe winked.

Grace laughed slightly. "True." She looked through her aunt's cupboards. "Ew… All she had left are mixed veggies and some potted meat."

"Glad we raided the store." Abe said pulling some canned chicken out of the bag. "We can kind of eat like kings."

Grace smiled and kept looking, she moved to the pantry. "She's got flour, and some lard… Fried chicken?"

"Sounds amazing." He said pulling out the second thing of whole canned chicken. He grabbed all 15 cans off the shelf and kept the rest in the truck

Grace and Abe cleaned the chickens and cut them up coated them with flour and some spices Grace found and, fried them in the lard.

Supper was amazing, for the first time Grace and the others felt like they had a real meal instead of just whatever they are straight from the can.

Rosita and Eugene decided to call it a night, and head to bed.

Abe and Grace stayed up having a couple shots of Whiskey that Abe found at the store. She wasn't drunk but sure felt at ease for the first time in a long time.

Grace sat on the sofa upstairs with him just talking quietly, they were in the study.

"Can i try something?" She asked watching him.

Abe looked at her, and nodded. "Sure, what?"

Grace leaned in and kissed him. She didn't feel him pull back. She moved more and sat on his lap straddling him. Abe groaned softly kissing her back. Grace eventually pulled back and blushed really hard. "Sorry." She muttered moving off him.

Abe smiled and laughed. "Nothing to be sorry for." He watched her, "Considering your blushing - that must of been a big move for you." He said and moved, leaning in and kissed her back hard. He pulled her back into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Grace slowly undid her shirt, and took it off. Abe kissed down her neck and nibbled at her collarbone. Grace let out a small laugh, and played with his hair, and nibbled on his ear.

Abe picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, kicking the door shut, Grace leaned over and locked it. She laid on the bed, and watched him undo her jeans after she kicked off her shoes. She took off her button down flannel shirt having on a tank top, she kissed him more and pulled him closer after he took off his jeans and t-shirt.

Grace felt him put his hand under the hem of her shirt and slowly his whole hand under, as he moved up pulling her shirt up more until it was off her. She had on a purple sports bra that unhooked in the back and blue panties. Grace looked him over for a minute as he pulled back to look her over. She could feel the heat in her cheeks, and seen him stop and look at her. "Nervous?"

Grace nodded slightly, "Just a bit." She looked over at the wall. "I uhm…"

"First time?" Abe asked stopping and sitting down.

Grace gave one firm nod, and ran her hands through her hair. "Y..Yeah." she admitted, and sighed.

"Well… Do you want to continue?" He saw the scars on her stomach, and arms, as well as the one around her neck. He hadn't asked about them, and didn't want to right now.

Grace nodded and smiled slightly. "Please?" she kissed him again.

"Alright. I'll go slow." He promised, and kissed her more. He removed the last of her garments and his boxers. She watched him kiss down her body, and then moved her legs apart, he carefully caressed and kissed her body, and kissed back up her before gently going in.

"Oh." Grace winced slightly, and breathed, and felt him stopping. "Its…..okay." She smiled slightly, trying to really relax.

Abe kissed her neck and continued moving slowly.

Grace moved her legs a bit, and kissed him more groaning softly. "You.. can go more?" She wasn't how to ask.

Abe kissed her harder on the neck and bit it softly, and picking up the pace.

Grace kept going, moving with him. She groaned into his neck trying to not be loud. They kept going, eventually going harder.

Grace shook as they finished and she held him close on top of her, kissing him more. She moved and got on top as they went another round.

They finished a while later, and she laid on top of him and laughed softly, relaxing and calming down. "That uhm…" she smiled kissing his neck, trying to catch her breath.

"Damn Good." Abe smiled, and panted while rubbed her back. he kissing her head gently.

"Yes that." Grace smiled gently keeping close to him.

"Well.. You make this old bastard feel young." He laughed rubbing her back some more, covering her with the blanket.

"Glad, I could help." Grace smiled, leaning up and kissing his lips.

Abe kissed her back and held her close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Rape. Also eye gouging. Skip if it if you dont like it, Another chapter will be updated in a hour.**

Outside the house, a man came up with his dog. He kneeled to the ground and inhailed smelling a sock that was laying on the ground. "Gracie is here." He smiled as his dog sniffed it and growled finding Grace's scent. He set his dog free, to hide in the bushes, and climbed up in the tree. He could see in the top bedroom, as Grace and some strang man slept in the same bed together undressed.

"You really though you could run." The man whispered watching.

The next morning, Grace was the only one awake, she threw on her jeans, and top, and went outside to get some things from the car. She walked back into the house not realizing she didn't lock the door after shutting it. She was in the kitchen cooking. Rosita and Eugene were sleeping down stairs, while Abe was upstairs shaving.

Grace was throwing the bacon on the stove, as she walked to the pantry, she grabbed the pancake mix that was left, and turned around and seen a man standing there. She let out a small gasp, and tried moving. "A...Andrew." She said watching him.

Andrew smiled slightly. "Hello Gracie." He stepped forward, having his dog by his side. "Good to see you." He frowned and set the dog to go guard the door.

Grace froze, she was terrified of Andrew. He used to beat her so bad she couldn't walk after. She shot him back when the world went to hell, and though he was dead. She didn't realize she only wounded him.

"Oh come on love." He said reaching out and grabbing her arm. "Say anything and your friends die." He said dragging her outside. Grace tossed the pancake mix on the floor as her feet dragged over it to lead the others to where she went. She just nodded and followed him.

Andrew took her outside and dragged her into the woods. He threw her onto the ground and climbed on top of her. He pressed his knife against her face. "Such a pretty face." He smiled slightly.

Grace didn't say anything, she just looked at his marking on his arm. "What happened?"

Andrew started laughing. "After you tried to kill me because you couldn't take some discipline?" He watched her. "I joined this group called the saviors. I love it." He said pushing her hair from her eyes. "I'm going to take you back there, send you to our leader, and get enough points. I'll be living the damn high life. But not before I get my fun first.." He said taking his free hand and undoing her jeans and ripping them off.

"No." Grace said kicking him and taking off running and screaming. She made it to the very front of the yard.

Andrew chased her pulling off his belt and grabbing Grace with it and pulling her to the ground, he wrapped the belt around her neck tight and pressed down hard on her chest, he let go of one hand and used his knife to cut her shirt open, and then panties off.

Grace was hitting him with her free hand but could feel her breathing getting harder.

Abe heard the smoke alarm going off because of the food burning, and ran downstairs, he saw the mess in the kitchen and took off outside. Rosita fell out of bed hearing the screaming and the alarm, she got up and took off outside.

Andrews friends were with him and watching. THey came out of the woods also and ran into the house with their dogs.

Abe punched one guy and one dog hard. He ran to where Grace and the man were.

Andrew was on top of Grace, he had forced himself into her, and was beating her on top of it.

Abe tackled Andrew to the ground and started beating him. Grace just laid there she was frozen in fear and shock to move.

Rosita was taking down his 3 friends he had with him plus the dogs. She got them all, and prevented them from renaimating, and dragged the corpses out to the woods.

Eugene was still inside sleeping from taking a few sleeping pills last night.

Abe was still beating on him hard, he had caused him to have his eyes gone, along with finally ending him with a blow to the head. He got up and shot him to prevent him from reanimating. He walked over to Grace who was curled up into a ball, at this point.

"Grace." Abe said putting his hand on her shoulder, he was trying to not touch her. "Let me help you." He said gently.

Grace nodded, but didn't say anything. Abe picked her up and carried her inside and upstairs. Rosita was still dealing with the mess downstairs.

Abe laid her on the bed. "Who was he?" He asked grabbing the first aid kit that he took inside last night.

"My ex." Grace said softly. "He used to beat me... I thought I…..got rid of him." She was trying to not cry. She was still scared of him.

"Well.. He's gone now, no need to worry about him." Abe said putting on some gloves, and tending to her wounds. He knew basic first aid, but wasn't a doctor.

"He...uhm…." Grace was shaking at this point. "He...raped me too." She said catching her breath, she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Relax. It'll be alright." Abe said wrapping up her arm that she cut. He looked over her neck. "Looks like it's bruised." He paused and sighed. "We will hopefully find a doctor eventually. Make sure you're okay."

"O...Okay." Grace said calming down more. She ended up passing out from the pain she felt all over.


	6. Chapter 6

Grace woke up to the sound of Abe and Rosita arguing with Eugene.

"We are not leaving her." Abe said sternly.

"Shes trouble Abe!" Rosita sighed looking at him. "You just like her because you banged her." She said getting up and walking past him.

Abe grabbed her arm. "If you and your idiot over there want to leave. Go ahead. Take your truck." He said watching her. "You get half of the supplies then." He said pushing her.

Rosita frowned, and sighed. "Fine. Lets go Eugene. We don't need him." She said grabbing her bag and his. They walked to the black truck leaving Abe with the red one that he drove here.

Abe sighed after locking the door. He sat down on the couch rubbing his face.

Grace walked downstairs slowly, and carefully. "Hi…" she said gently, sitting down with him on the sofa. "I'm just trouble." She sighed softly. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not trouble." Abe sighed. "They are just being idiots." He looked at her. "You doing alright?" He asked worried.

Grace nodded, "I'm okay." She laid her head back, she had just taken some pain medication.

"We should probably stay a few days to make sure you are okay." Abe sighed. "Dont need something to happen when we are away from a safeplace."

Grace sighed. "Probably wouldn't hurt." She bit her lip and played with her hair a bit. "We can always go looking to see if we can find a doctor? Might not be a bad idea, and then just come back here to have a place to stay…"

Abe sighed, he glanced at her. "Alright. We will give it 5 hours." He said looking at his watch. "Lets go." he said helping her to the truck he locked the door, to the house and got in and drove with her.

They drove and talked for a while. Grace was just trying to keep her mind occupied and not focus on what happened over the last few days.

They drove north, for the hell of it. They eventually came upon a community. The gates opened and they were greeted by a tall women.

Grace sat up seeing her. "Michonne!" She smiled wide. She started tearing up seeing Rick "Rick!" She jumped out of the moving car, and hugged him tightly. She started crying.

Rick looked at her in awe. "Grace." He smiled, and seen that hat the Glenn always wore. "Glenn is going to be thrilled you are alive." He said putting her down.

Abe slowly got out, and raised his hand, not sure what to think.

Grace smiled, really feeling the tears welt up. "Abe… this is my group…" she turned around and hugged Abe tightly.

"Grace!" Glenn called out running over to them. He slid and got up seeing the tall man hugging his sister. "I uhm…" He frowned not liking it.

Grace smiled and turned to her brother and hugged him tightly and cried. "I…. I thought you guys died." she said looking him over, and switching from english to korean. She was really trying to process everything still.

Glenn shook his head answering her back in korean, and smiling. "We got away. Carol saved our ass." He laughed. He stopped and looked at the man, then back at Grace. "Whos that?" He asked refusing to switch back to english.

"My protector." Grace smiled answering in korean. "He saved me a lot over the past couple days… I really like him."

Glenn nodded not saying anything, he cleared his throat, and looked at Abe. "Thank you uhm…."

"Abe." He said shaking his hand. "Names Abe."

"Thank you Abe." Glenn smiled slightly. Glenn frowned seeing Grace's neck. "What happened?"

Grace sighed. "I need a doctor." She said ignoring him. "Andrew found me."

Glenn frowned and walked with them to the infirmary.

The doctor was a woman, so that made Grace feel at ease. "Get out Glenn." She said handing him his hat. "I'll talk to you when I'm done." She said shutting the curtian.

Sarah laughed hearing her. "Go wait outside Glenn and uhm.. Abe?" She said trying to learn the new residents names.

Glenn stepped outside with Abe and talked to him for a while trying to figure out who he was and what he wanted from his sister.

Grace had to end up getting three stitches internally from the rape, and 6 stitches on her arm from the knife wound, the doctor said her neck was okay and would heal over time.

Abe answered all his questions and sighed. "Yeah, well.. She's something." He smiled slightly.

Grace came out after he said that, "i'm alright. Just got some stitches." She smiled slightly. They hadn't really talked about a relationship, or anything, she just liked him to be around her and sleeping with him.

"Good." Glenn smiled slightly. "Well… you and Abe are welcome to stay at mine and Maggie's." He said walking with them.

Grace nodded and followed him to the house. They went inside, and had a brief meeting with Maggie, and Grace went downstairs to take a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sex scene - Skip if you don't like them.**

Grace was feeling a lot better a few days later, she was still sore, but just ignored it. She got up took a shower, and threw on a clean tank top and panties. She laid down next to Abe who was still sleeping. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Abe groaned feeling her touch, "Morning." He said rubbing her back, and watching her kiss him. He gently placed his hand under the back of her shirt and rubbed it.

Grace smiled, "Morning." She said kissing back down his chest.

Abe groaned, and kissed her more. "Someones… feeling better." He chuckled slightly, watching her.

"Mhmmm." Grace blushed slightly, never being this forward. She continued kissing him and kept moving her hand.

"You're trying to kill me this early in the morning?" He smiled groaning more.

"MHmmm." Grace smiled slightly and pulled his shorts off, and kept going.

Abe laughed and groaned. "My turn." He said pushing her down and kissing her neck, and continued.

Grace let out a laugh, kissing more.

Abe groaned moving faster.

Grace cried out softly, biting on his shoulder. "Abe. Oh!"

Abe groaned and kissed her more "Damn it Grace."

Grace and him finished and cuddled together.

"I…..love you Abe." Grace panted kissing him hard, blushing that she said it.

Abe smiled and kissed her back, "Love you too." He panted and laughed. "Every morning going to be like this?"

"Probably.." Grace said trying to not smile. "Nights too." she giggled, teasing.

Abe groaned and kissed her more. "Damn." He smiled. 


	8. Chapter 8

**4 Months Later**

Abe and Grace have been keeping busy in their relationship - in all forms.

Grace hopped in the truck with Abe, and smiled kissing her brother on the forehead. "We will be back in a week." She promised, they were heading to grab some things from his place in DC, as well as her family farm.

"Keep safe." He said worried. "Reach us on the radio if you need us.." He hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead.

"I will." She smiled and put his old hat on his head. "Love you." She said sitting down and putting on her sunglasses.

"Love you too." He sighed, watching them pull away. Maggie wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

Abe drove 15 miles east to DC and to Abes house. They broke inside, and looked around for a while. What turned out to be a search for things they needed, ended up being a quickie in the living room.

Grace laughed sitting up getting dressed, "We are horrible." She smiled kissing him.

Abe laughed and sighed. "Yeah we are." he teased getting dressed.

"Never gets tiring though." She smiled hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I agree." Abe smiled and kissed her back, giving her a light hug.

She put on her coat, and grabbed the bags they filled up. "Got everything?"

Abe nodded, grabbing his family photo of his dead wife and kids. "Yes." He said putting the frame in his bag. "I'm good."

"Can I see?" Grace asked wondering what she and the kids looked like.

Abe hesitated and nodded, handing it back to her. "Ellen, Beth, and AJ."

Grace smiled looking, "Beautiful." She said studying all their faces. "Looked a lot like you."

Abe smiled slightly, "Yeah they did." He took the photo back in his bag and walked with her to the truck. They had spent 3 days so far in his old apartment.

"Can we uhm… stop at the pharmacy?" Grace asked knowing it would be difficult, but she needed some tampons, and pads for the girls along with other items for the infirmary.

"Sure." Abe smiled slightly and drove to it. He got out carefully taking his gun. Grace did the same, and followed him inside, and killed two walkers, and shut the door locking it. "What all do you need sweetness?" Abe asked walking down some aisle.

"Tampons…. Pads… Bandages… Pain meds… Anything." She said stopping in front of the pregnancy tests. Biting her lip. She grabbed boxes off the shelf, along with condoms and anything else she could fit in her bag. She then moved onto other supplies they could use back in Alexandria. She broke open the back pharmacy to the prescription meds with Abe, and grabbed more stuff. She carried the heavy bag out to the truck, and they pretty much cleaned out the whole pharmacy.

"So much for keeping it light." Abe smiled slightly.

Grace laughed. "Sorry." She said getting in the truck and they drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove to the farm they stayed at last time. She got out, grabbing a pregnancy test out of a box,hiding it in her back pocket. She was slightly, late - her periods have been off for as long as she could remember, but this was pushing it.

Grace kissed him softly. "I'll be back." She said standing up.

Abe grabbed her hand and pulled her into her lap. "Just a second." He smiled kissing her.

Grace smiled kissing him more. "I really need to pee."

"Hold it for a few more minutes." He smiled kissing her more. Grace nodded kissing him more.

"Can… I ask you something?" Grace paused pulling back. "If you dont want to answer, thats okay." She said looking down, then sighed, looking back up at him.

"Ask." Abe said pushing her hair from her face, watching her.

"Do uhm….Would you ever want kids?" She said biting her lip.

Abe watched her and sighed softly, he smiled. "I'd love to redeem myself being a dad. But this is still a new relationship… We could wait a while."

Grace nodded, and smiled slightly. "Okay." She said kissing him. "Thank you." she said getting up and walking to the bathroom. She took the test and put it down waiting. She kept the door locked. She turned on the water and threw up in the toilet, she had somehow managed to keep quiet the past month throwing up. She rubbed stomach, flushing the toilet. She washed out her mouth, and hands. She closed her eyes and picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it. She hid it, and came out of the bathroom chewing some gun.

"You okay?" Abe asked watching her.

Grace nodded and sat down. "Just tired." She smiled slightly.

Abe frowned watching her, "What's really wrong?" He asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Just not feeling so great." She said laying her head on his lap. She was nervous to tell him.

Abe felt her head, and rubbed her back. "Just rest." He said watching her.

The next few days went by slowly. Grace got in the passenger side of the truck with him, and looked out the window. She kept quiet most of the ride home before Abe broke the silence.

"What's wrong?"

"I uhm...Pull over." She said rolling down her window, and throwing up outside of the truck.

Abe watched her and rubbed her back. He kept an eye out for walkers, or any humans.

She moved back in, and rolled up the window, after rinsing her mouth and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "Abe… I'm uhm….." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

Abe just watched her and looked down at her stomach. He then looked back up at her meeting her in her eyes. "R...really?"

Grace nodded, " Y...Yes." She let the tears fall from her eyes.

Abe unbuckled his seat belt, and moved over to her and pulling her close. "That's great hon." he said kissing her forehead, and put his hand on her belly again.

"But….you said the other day.."

"It's different now that it's real." He said kissing her forehead. "We will be okay." He promised, wiping her eyes and kissing her lips.

Grace nodded and wiped her eyes, everything seemed to have set her off lately. She smiled slightly. "O..Okay." she kissed him back slightly.

"How long have you been sick?"

"Close to a month." Grace sighed, biting her lip slightly.

"Well shit that should have sent some signals off." Abe laughed slightly.

Grace pouted and sighed. "Yeah… Probably. My signals must be broken." she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well I probably broke them." He teased, kissing her again locking lips.

"Abe. Ew." She sighed. " I just threw up."

Abe rolled his eyes and kissed her again. "Just happy." He smiled, rubbing her back.


	10. Chapter 10

Abe smiled holding her close, as the car parked. "I'm sorry I scared you the other day about not wanting kids right now." He sighed. " I felt like a failure with my other kids - I lost my temper… and they left me with there mom, and I found them dead later." He shook his head. " I try and keep my temper under control…" He looked down.

"You have never hurt me, Abe." Grace said taking his hand. "Thank you for being a wonderful man to me." She hugged him tightly.

Abe sighed hugging her gently. "Still.. I just hope i can redeem myself."

"You are already doing that honey." Grace smiled taking her hand and moving his chin up to look at her. "You are doing that by admitting it and letting me know, and let your guard down. You have a great chance at being a daddy again." She rubbed his cheek.

Abe smiled slightly and kissed her. "Thank you honey." He said wrapping his arms around her and held her close. "Thank you for falling down that hill and into my life."

"Always the pleasure of being a klutz." Grace smiled and giggled, "Thank you for all you have done for me." She laid her had on his shoulder

"I love you." Abe said softly.

"I love you too, Abe." Grace relaxed. She put her hand over his, and held it close to her stomach.

" I love you too little peanut." Abe said leaning down and kissing her belly.

Grace smiled and laughed. "Peanut loves you."

Abe held her close for a while until she fell asleep, and he started driving again.


	11. Chapter 11

Grace woke up in bed with Abe. She got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Abe woke up hearing her, went in and rubbed her back, holding her hair back also.

They had been home a week, and hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy yet. She didn't know how far along she was and wanted to see if Sarah could do an ultrasound, when she wasn't throwing up every 5 minutes to get one done.

Grace groaned and washed up and brushed her teeth. "Does it get better?"

"Vomiting or the pregnancy?" Abe smiled slightly.

"Both." Grace smiled slightly. She leaned back against Abe in the bathroom too tired to move, really didn't want to incase she had to throw up again.

"Yes and no." Abe said rubbing her shoulders sitting with her on the floor. "Could go away in a few weeks, or could last the whole pregnancy." He smiled slightly. "The pregnancy gets slightly easier to just get hard again. Just an interesting journey."

"Sounds like it." Grace said slowly getting up and walking back to bed. Abe helped her get into bed, and brought a small trash can over for her to use.

"Feel like eating?" Abe asked rubbing her back.

"Maybe some crackers? Will try it anyway. " Grace smiled, exhausted - nothing sounded good to eat.

Abe nodded and went downstairs and grabbed her a sleeve of crackers and a thing of water. "If you feel up to it, later. We can go see Sarah?"

Grace nodded, "Alright." she smiled slightly and ate a few crackers and tried sleeping a bit more.

Later that day, Grace and Abe went for a walk around town, and eventually made it to Sarah's office.

"Well, Hello." Sarah smiled sitting at her desk. "Come in what can I do for you?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant." Grace said softly, looking up at her.

"How late are you?" Sarah asked watching.

"No idea." Grace sighed slightly.

Sarah nodded, "Well. Lets go do an exam and ultrasound."

"Alright." Grace said following her. She got examined and laid back on the table, as Sarah put the gel on her stomach, and moved the wand around. She held Abe's hand, and smiled slightly.

Sarah moved the wand around, and smiled. "Well.. You are about… 8 weeks along."

Grace smiled and relaxed more, She was glad it wasn't Andrews. She looked up at Abe and smiled slightly kissing him. "Everything look okay?"

"Everything looks perfect." She smiled softly and showed them on the monitor. "Just take it easy."

Grace nodded and smiled. "Thank you." she said closing her eyes listening to the

heartbeat. Abe leaned down and kissed her forehead and cheek.

They eventually left the doctors office, and walked around more. Grace stopped and rubbed her head. "Can we go back? My head is killing me."

"Sure." Abe said rubbing her back and helping her.

Grace rested a lot at home, not really wanting to see anyone. She was sick all the time, and just exhausted. It had been 7 weeks, and she was still having horrible morning sickness. Abe stayed with her and tried keeping her comfortable,

Abe said on the floor in the bathroom. "It's alright hon." He said watching her, he kept rubbing, and carried her back to bed. She had began to lose instead of keeping it on. He laid her in bed and covered her with a blanket. He sat down and kept helping her.

Grace still hadn't told anyone, "Want to go tell people tonight at dinner?" She asked smling slightly.

Abe smiled. "Hell yeah." He said hugging her.

Grace smiled and hugged him back more. " I'm glad… I love you hon."

"I love you too Grace." He smiled kissing her and held her close.


	12. Chapter 12

Grace took a shower and got dressed in some fresh clothes for dinner. She walked downstairs and had on a old A.C./D.C. black t-shirt and jeans. She had rigged her jeans to stay shut with an old piece of string. She was slightly showing a little, her jeans were just too tight on her stomach. She smiled walking over to Abe and hugging him slightly. "Ready?"

Abe nodded, and looked at her. "Are you?" He asked watching her tie her hair back into a braid.

"Yep." She smiled walking outside with him. She found a vial of peppermint oil and mixed some with some olive oil and kept it in a different vial and rubbed some on her chest. That was the only thing slightly helping her not vomit all over the sidewalk as she walked with Abe to the courtyard. She looked skinnier, and more tired, as she came to the table. Glenn kind of looked her face over as she sat down.

"Hey." she smiled slightly, leaning over and hugging him.

"You alright?" He frowned looking at Abe as he took a seat next to Grace.

"Just dandy." Grace said with a smile, before taking a drink of water.

"Okay." Glenn said not really letting it go.

Grace watched as everyone else sat down.

Rick smiled, "You're looking a bit better Grace."

"I feel better." Grace smiled slightly, she had told Rick and that was only because he was at her house - looking for Abe when she was throwing up in the bathroom.

"That's good." Rick said sitting down with Judith in his lap. Carl was sitting beside him, and Michonne was sitting next to Carol, and Daryl, Maggie and Glenn sat with each other.

"l… since everyone is here…" Grace said softly, and relaxed slightly feeling Abe's arm go around her shoulder, along with inhaling the peppermint on her neck. She smiled. " I'm currently 15 weeks pregnant." She looked up and looked at Glenn.

Glenn just sat there looking at her and then looking at Abe, he sighed and started speaking to her in Korean. "What in the hell Grace. You could have waited. You haven't been together that long."

Grace laughed, and smiled trying to hold her shit together she answered softly, back in Korean. "Well..We are ready, we know what we were getting into when we got together."

Everyone just watched them go back in forth in Korean.

Glenn shook his head, "Figures you'd get pregnant right away. Didn't know how to use a condom."

"Be lucky I don't stand up and throw up all over you right now." Grace snapped back, and inhaled the peppermint oil again, and shook her head. "Dad and Mom would be happy."

"No they wouldn't. They said if we screwed up and got pregnant before even finishing school, or getting married - we would be dead to them." Glenn snapped. Maggie was trying to calm him down, she recognized at least a few of those words.

Grace shook her head and looked at the flowers in center of the table, and smiled slightly. "Well. It doesn't matter what they think. They died - We are all we have left of them. I'm sorry you are not happy about this." She laughed, "You yell at me for not being safe, yet you and Maggie screwed the first time you met in the damn pharmacy." Grace shook her head and switched back to English. "Abe you can eat. I lost my appetite."

Glenn muttered something back in Korean.

Grace stopped. "You know what, you might not be happy with this right now.. I hope you change your feelings on it."

Glenn looked up at her, switching back to English. "Did I say that I wasn't happy about it?"

Grace frowned, "Stop with the bullshit. Everyone could read your face when you were talking to me in Korean. They aren't blind, Glenn Alistar Rhee. Don't pretend you are happy, unless you really are. I've had enough fake shit before."

Glenn nodded, and didn't say anything else.

Grace sighed, "When you want to talk to me like a grown-ass man. Come find me. At least Abe doesn't beat me like a rag doll, or force me to do things I don't feel comfortable with. Unlike Andrew.." Grace cut herself off, and shook her head. "I love you, but I'm not really liking you right now." She knew that would get to him, Mom used that all the time on them growing up.

Abe stopped her from leaving. "Sit." He said watching her. "You need to try and eat." He said holding her hand, moving her to sit back down in her chair. "This baby is a good thing. Might not feel thrilled or happy about it." He sighed. "But he will change his mind." He said kissing her forehead. "Now, that days of our lives is over." He smiled slightly. "Can we eat?"

"Korean version of that show." Grace smiled slightly, and nodded. "Alright." She listened to Father Gabriel pray over the meal, and sat down. Grace took a roll, some of the chicken they cooked up and some green beans - nothing sounded good. She ate a little bit of it all. She zoned out, focusing on a spot on the table that was discolored, to take her mind of throwing up, and didn't hear Carol's question. She smiled slightly, "Sorry Carol. I heard none of that. I was really focusing for a minute."

Carol smiled and laughed. "Focusing helps, when you don't feel good." She sat up more. "How long ago did you find out?"

"Oh." Grace smiled slightly. "When we went on that little, week long supply run down to my aunt's place, and Abe's." She inhaled for a minute, and continued. "I hadn't been feeling good for a while, and took a test. Then i told Abe a few days later.. Sarah saw me and estimated I was about 8 weeks."

"That's why you have been home." Enid said softly, eating a roll.

"Yeah, pretty much laying in bed, and eating whenever he woke me up and then losing it later." She laughed slightly. "Every 5 minutes."

"I hope it gets better for you." Carol said softly, "I had it bad in the beginning."

"Ditto." Michonne smiled slightly. She tried to not think about it at all.

"Lori did both times." Rick nodded, handing Judith a roll.

"I hope it ends soon. I feel like shit." Grace smiled slightly.

"Just one in there?" Enid asked curious.

"Yes." Abe smiled slightly. "Just the one. I don't think the world is ready for two baby ford's at the same time."

Grace smiled and laughed slightly. Her whole body still aches. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Good?" Abe asked watching her, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yes." Grace lied, picking her head up and smiling slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone was still eating dinner, when Glenn got up and walked over to Grace and spoke softly to her in korean, "Can we walk and walk?" He asked holding out his hand.

Grace nodded, and took his hand. "Lead the way." She answered in english. She followed him and walked over to the oak tree a short distance away. "So what would you like to talk about?"

Glenn sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, It...just took me by surprise I guess. I still see you as a kid." He shook his head. He turned around to face her and smiled slightly. "You would be a good mom. Hell you practically are a mother to everyone else already."

" I'm sorry it surprised you." Grace sighed softly, "But I would love for you to be really okay with this. This baby is going to need his samchon Glenn and imo Maggie in his or her life." She smiled holding his hand slightly.

"Uh, Uncle Glenn." He smiled slightly. "Please tell me you are teaching him or her english first instead of Korean."

Grace smiled, "I hadn't thought about it yet." She laughed slightly.

Glenn smiled and laughed slightly, "Well. Whatever you do, keep me posted. Kids gotta learn how to be a new mini macgyver from his uncle."

Grace smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sounds good."

Glenn smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry about earlier." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." Grace smiled slightly and hugged him back. "Just relax. I know… things went bad in regarding Lori.." She glanced over at Rick, then back at Glenn. "But it'll go different." She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry I threw momma's line she always used on us." She frowned.

Glenn sighed. "Good to hear it though." He smiled slightly, then frowned. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Andrew?" He said looking at the markings on her hands. "What all did he do to you?"

Grace looked at them and sighed, "Horrible things." She said not wanting to go into it right now. "I haven't told anyone, not even Abe." She bit her lip. "Can we just go back to the table?" She covered them with her bracelet.

Glenn nodded. "Well, another time for telling me." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you from him." He rubbed her back, as he walked with her back to the table.

"It's okay, It was my fault for not telling anyone." she sighed slightly.

"Not it wasn't, don't you take the blame for all the shit he did." Glenn said shaking his head. "I shouldn't have introduced you guys."

"Well.. Andrew is my past, and Abe is my future." Grace smiled slightly, she turned and hugged him tightly, then let go, and sat down next to Abe.

Glenn smiled and hugged her back, then sat back next to Maggie.

"You both good?" Abe asked watching them.

"Yes." Grace smiled slightly. "We are good."

 **Note: Samchon is uncle. Imo is aunt, in Korean.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks went by good. Glenn stopped by frequently, along with Maggie to visit and get to know Abe more.

Abe was half asleep upstairs, when Grace went to go throw up again in the bathroom. He sat up. "Doing okay?" He said rubbing his side. Grace groaned and cleaned up. "Yeah. I'm okay." She sighed, and came back out. "I'm gonna go downstairs to get some water." She rubbed her head, "And maybe an apple." She yawned and left the room, she had on a tank top and panties.

Abe stretched and got up to use the bathroom, and threw on pants, and shirt.

Grace started walking down the stairs and stopped to catch herself, as the room started to spin. She held on tightly to the railing, and sat on the step. She opened her eyes a few seconds later feeling it pass, then went down the stairs into the kitchen, and got some water and an apple. She felt Abe hug her from behind, and smiled slightly. "Someone's really happy." She laughed slightly, getting pulled close.

"Always am." He smiled and kissed her neck, and gently placed his hand on her small bump.

Grace smiled and placed her hand over his, pressing his hand in more. "Finally kicking some." She sighed softly, she was still having a lot of trouble with the vomiting and putting on weight. Sarah had her on some medication to help with it but it wasn't really helping.

Abe smiled kind of feeling it. "Just need to get you feeling better." He kissed her forehead. "Back to bed. I'll bring up a real treat of a meal." He swatted her butt slightly, and winked.

"Alright, alright." Grace smiled and laughed kissing him. She walked back up the stairs, she got to the 5th step from the top, and stopped. Her legs gave out, and she fell down the stairs, cutting her arm open in the process. She could hear Abe running over, and touching her face.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Abe hollered as he ran over to Grace. He grabbed a towel and wrapped her arm in it. It was still dark outside. He touched her face. "Grace." He was trying to get her to respond to him, but she just stared and was breathing shallow, and went unconscious on him. "Fuck!" He cursed, and picked her up and took off running outside and a few houses down to Sarah. He opened the door, and went inside to her clinic and found her sleeping at the desk. "Sarah!" He growled.

Sarah snapped awake and got up, staring at him slightly. "What happened?" She asked helping him take her back into an exam room.

Abe laid her in the bed, and shook his head answering her. "No she's still throwing up all the damn time Sarah!" He scowled. He kicked the chair across the room. "She fell down the stairs." He said watching her. He went onto Grace's other side, and tried helping as Sarah told him what to do.

Grace opened her eyes, and groaned slightly.

Sarah started asking her a bunch of questions.

Grace tried to answer the best she could, but was really out of it still.

Abe frowned. "I'll be back in 5." He said and went over to Glenn's and knocked. "Glenn!"

Glen woke up and came downstairs. "What's wrong?" He groaned as he put on his shoes. He was still half asleep.

"Grace passed out and fell down the stairs." Abe said grabbing Glenn by the collar. Glenn groaned and took his hand off him and took off after him as he ran back to the clinic.

Sarah was in there examining Grace, She frowned slightly, looking at Glenn and Abe. "There is an OB at hilltop." she finally admitted, and sighed. "He's got more answers than I do at the moment. She seems to be anemic."

Abe looked at Glenn. "Can you warm up the car?"

Glenn took off, and brought the car over. Abe carried her out and put her in the car. He stayed in back with her, as Glenn drove. Sarah gave them the directions on how to get to Hilltop.

Abe sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't help her up the stairs Glenn." He said holding Grace in his lap.

Glenn sighed. "It's okay. Stuff happens." He said fixated on the road. He asked Sarah to tell Maggie where he went, and to have Maggie tell Rick what happened.

Grace drifted in and out of consciousness, when she was awake. She was speaking Korean and Abe had no idea what she was saying.

Glenn frowned hearing her. He answered her in english. "Andrew isn't going to hurt you. He's gone." He sighed, listening to her. "He's dead, Grace." He glanced at Abe. "She thinks Andrew pushed her down the stairs.."

"She said he did that to her once or twice, along with locking her in the closet, and keeping her bound." Abe frowned, knowing what else he did to her.

"Sick Bastard." Glenn sighed.

"It was worse than, that Glenn." Abe sighed stroking her hair, as she was out again. He tried keeping her awake when she was, he was worried about her.

A while later, they came upon Hilltop. Glenn pulled up, and a group of men came to the car to look in. One of them nodded, and opened the gate, "Let them through." He said moving back.

Glenn nodded, "Thank you." He said as he drove into the compound.

Glenn talked to one of the guards, and they were shown the doctors place. Glenn spoke with him at the door. The sun was already rising, and it easy to see now. The tall man nodded, and Abe carried Grace inside.

"I'm Dr. Carson." The man said leading them into the small medical building. "What happened?" He asked helping Abe lay Grace down.

"She's 16 weeks pregnant, she fell down the stairs." He said watching him. "I'm Abe. This is Grace - Thats Glenn."

Dr. Carson nodded, "Good to meet you all despite the circumstances. Call me Harlan." He kept listening to Abe as he looked over Grace's eyes, and the cut. "May i?" He paused, "I need to see her stomach." He was worried she hit it.

Abe nodded. "Go ahead."

Harlan lifted up Grace's shirt, and started examining her stomach. He lifted her shirt a bit more to look at her ribs. "How long has she been having morning sickness this bad?"

"Been a while." Glenn sighed.

Harlan didn't say anything, he continued to exam her. "How much is she eating?"

"She eats 20 plus times a day, small meals. But she can't keep it down." Abe frowned.

"How much has she gained at all?"

"She used be not be this skinny. She probably lost...3 pounds a week instead of gaining." He was trying to do that math.

"She doesn't need stitches." He said putting down her shirt. "I'm going to start her on fluids, and give her a stronger medication for the vomiting and nausea. " He said looking at Abe. "She has Hyperemesis gravidarum. It's a severe morning sickness. She has all the signs of it." He grabbed stuff to start the IV with, he got it in and started, on the medications.

Grace slightly woke up. "W...What happened?" she rubbed her head slightly.

Abe smiled slightly, glad she really woke up this time. "Got you to a real doctor." He sighed. "Gonna be on meds to help with nausea and vomiting, along with fluids." He stroked her hair and kissed her softly.

Grace closed her eyes. "Baby okay?"

"Doctor was going to do an ultrasound." Abe smiled slightly.

"Okay." Grace said holding his hand.

Harlan came over and introduced himself, and explained to her what was going on, and what the treatment was. "If that doesn't work.. We might do a picc line to help you out."

Grace nodded, sighing slightly. She laid back and watched the monitor.


	15. Chapter 15

Grace watched as Dr. Carson did the ultrasound, he kept quiet as he did the ultrasound. Grace glanced up at Abe and smiled back slightly, as he looked at her.

"Everything looks good. Good growth scan. Just have to get you gaining weight. It'll take a lot of stress off your heart and blood pressure. I think the new meds will be helpful, along with a Picc line." He got one out, and showed her what it was. "It's hooked up to a machine and you get nutrients through it." He smiled. "It's not that bad to insert, usually they can be placed in under an hour."

Abe nodded listening, and held her hand. "Well.. Go ahead and do it." He said looking down at Grace.

Grace nodded, "Please." She said not really thrilled about it.

"You can stay here for a week and we can monitor you, and if you feel comfortable going home, we can talk about it. Right now lets get you healthy." Harlan smiled slightly. He got out the equipment and syringes, and everything else, he needed. He went over everything with her and Abe and Glenn to show them how to inject her meds, and nutrients. "It's going to need to be staril in here, You guys can watch, but you need to be on the other side of the room." He said washing his hands, and put on gloves cleaning her arm, and injecting a numbing agent. He washed his hands again and put on gloves again, and set up the sterile field, and inserted the needle, and then the picc line tube, up her arm into her artery and next to her heart. He removed the needle, and inserted a needleless connector, and put a dressing on it. Then a slight extender to make the connector longer so she can do it when she is alone. He then did a exam with an ultrasound machine to make sure it was inserted correctly. "Looks good." He smiled. Harlan then removed his mask and gloves, then showed them how to do the medication and everything else. He started her on her first dosage. "We are going to do 24 hour total so far, then we will see where you are at in a day.

Abe nodded looking at Glenn. "Thank you doctor." He said hugging him, he wasn't someone to give hugs, but he did.

Harlan smiled slightly, "You are welcome." he looked at Grace. "My home has spare rooms, if you both would like to stay in it while you are here."

"Thank you, Harlan." Grace smiled slightly.

Harlan helped them get settled into the spare guest room upstairs.

Grace smiled and laid on the bed and slept hard.

Abe came into Grace's room and watched her sleeping. They had been there at Hilltop for a week - Maggie and Glenn along with the others came to visit off and off. He smiled watching her, then gently sat on the bed with her, and stroked her face softly. "Grace." He smiled slightly. Grace opened her eyes and groaned softly.

"Good morning." He smiled and leaned down and kissed her gently. He watched her close her eyes again.

"Good morning." Grace smiled slightly, she was still exhausted all the time. She had only throw up a few times during the night.

"Do you want a present?" Abe smile rubbing her cheek softly

"Mmm… Abe. I'm to tired for a quickie." She smiled slightly opening her eyes.

Abe laughed, "That wasn't the present." he said moving slightly. "Sit up if you can a bit." He said helping her.

Grace nodded and sat up a bit. "Alright." she smiled slightly, "Don't get me wrong, sex with you is fantastic. Just not feeling - "

"Grace." Abe smiled slightly. "Calm down." He pulled out a box and handed it to her.

Grace watched him and slowly opened it, she saw a spool of thread in the inside. "I..uhm… Thank you?" She said confused, looking up at him.

Abe smiled slightly. He took it from her and played with it. "The first time I got married, E was in college. I was in the military of course. We had been seeing each other for so long - Marrying her seemed like we had to, like… We didn't have a choice - Parents pressured us mainly.." He said frowning looking down at it, then back up at her and smiled. "I think when two people really love each other - really - love each other, when two people love each other and want to get married it has to be a natural - they have to have that decision to love each other everyday. Even when things are hard, They don't give up on it. It's a choice to love each other even if it's by a thread." He smiled tying a string around her wedding finger. "I… let that thread break ones, Grace." He said pulling the spool away from her gently, "This time I won't. I promise." He said sliding the ring down the thread onto her finger. He turned it diamond side up. "Will….you marry me?"

Grace smiled watching him, and listened to him. She nodded listening to him. She smiled slightly seeing the ring, and wiped her eyes. "Yes." She smiled pulling him in close and hugging him tightly, kissing him hard.

Abe smiled kissing her back and held her close, being careful of her picc line.

"I love you, Abe. So much." She smiled kissing him more, as he laughed softly in between kisses, " I love you too Grace." He whispered and held her close in the bed. He gently put a hand on her slowly growing belly, she had put on close to a pound in a week.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been two weeks, currently, Grace is 19 weeks, and actually has a good size belly now, along with gaining some weight on her whole body. She had tried taking a small bite of the apple that Maggie brought her earlier, and ended up keeping it down. She tried again a half hour later and threw it back up again. Abe, Glenn, and Maggie, along with Rick were outside talking with Harlan about possibly moving Grace back home.

"I'm sure we can, I'll go up and do another ultrasound and see how things are doing." Harlan smiled slightly.

Grace cleaned up and fell back asleep. She had given herself her meds, and they make her tired. She was sleeping hard, and good.

Gregory, had snuck into the house, and into her room. He wasn't thrilled with Harlan using a lot of antibiotics on her and making medical supply runs were becoming a pain. He saw her as a problem to the community, and an expense. He grabbed a wooden spoon and hit her hard on the stomach, causing her to wake up. He smiled at her as she looked up at him in pain. He grabbed a pillow and pressed it against her face and was sitting on her. Grace started hitting him but felt the be pushed down harder as he pressed with his knees on her chest.

Grace had let out a loud scream when she was hit.

Abe looked up at the window, and took off into the house. Harlan and Glenn followed, along with Maggie and Rick. Abe ran into the room, and saw Gregory sitting on her smothering her. He tackling him, and started beating him against the window, then throwing him against the counter and eventually onto the floor.

Haran managed to get around it and felt Grace's pulse, she didn't have one, and that she wasn't breathing. He had Rick help put her on the floor, while Glenn and Maggie tried to get Abe off Gregory.

Harlan started giving her CPR, and looked up at Rick. He had Rick grab the resuscitation bag, and had him help give breathes with it.

Abe was pissed and that was putting it mildly. He kept beating Gregory, he had tore his hands open, and ignored Glenn, and Maggie. He finally stopped seeing Gregory was unresponsive. He got up and wiped the blood off his hands, and arms. He looked at Maggie and Glenn, as they took Gregory out of the room. He walked over and took over doing the bag, and compresses when they got tired. "Come on baby." He begged, watching her.

Harlan had him stop and checked her again. "She's got a pulse and breathing." He said trying to get Grace to wake up. "Grace."

Abe took over and started tapping her face. "Grace!" He hollered at her, begging hard, repeating her name patting her face. Rick put his hand on Abes shoulder and watched. Harlan sat back and lifted up her shirt seeing a huge bruise forming.

Grace slowly started responding, and opened her eyes. She grabbed Abe's hand hard and started crying out in pain.

"I got you. I got you." Abe said looking over at Harlan.

Harlan was pressing on her stomach. "Get her in the bed, I'm going to get my bag, and try and stop her contractions."

Grace cried as Abe carried her to bed, "I'm sorry." She was freaking out. Her picc line had been ripped out also.

"Baby. It's okay." He said holding her close and looking at Rick worried.

Harlan came back in and gave her medication to stop them, and put her on a monitor. He started doing an ultrasound on top of it. "Baby looks good."

Grace was still freaking out and not calming down. "What if it's….one of those things." She started crying more, she was worried she had really lost it.

"Baby, calm down. Our baby is okay." Abe said watching Harlan.

Harlan turned the ultrasound into a 4D ultrasound, and turned it to her. "Baby is okay. Grace calm down or you're blood pressure is going through the roof, or your contractions are going to get worse also.."

Grace nodded, and breathed, She was still scared. "O..okay." She said turning her head to Abe.

Abe held her close, and rubbed her back. Harlan wanted to give her something to help her sleep, but Grace refused and almost had another panic attack.

Harlan nodded stepping away, he sat down in the chair, as Rick gave her some water.

Grace calmed down more and cling tightly to Abe. "Don't leave me."

"I'm not." He promised, watching her, then holding her close. He felt Harlan take his injured hands and examined them and bandaged them up.

Grace nodded and calmed down more, finally feeling the contractions stopping. Abe held her close, as Glenn and Maggie came in. "Gregory is dead." Glenn said watching Abe. He was scared for his sister, with him having a temper like that.

Grace had fallen asleep. Glenn took Abe outside and talked to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Glenn came back into Grace's room after talking with him outside. He sighed and watched her sleep.

Grace woke up a bit later and looked up at her brother. "Hey." She smiled slightly.

"How you feeling?"

"Good, just glad things are okay." She smiled slightly she got a new picc line put in and her contractions finally stopped.

"Good." Glenn smiled slightly, then look down. "I had a talk with Abe about his temper when you were unconscious he beat Gregory to death because he was angry."

"He was probably scared and I don't blame him for taking care of Gregory." Grace sighed.

Glenn sighed. "Still it was terrifying."

"Glenn. I've seen him beat someone. He took care of Andrew when Andrew tried to kill me months ago when we first met." She sighed softly. "I feel safe with him, and He hasn't hurt me at all." She played with her engagement ring. "I'm still going to marry him, Glenn."

Glenn looked at her and shook his head. "Just be careful. I'll be keeping an eye on you both." He said hugging her, and rubbing her belly softly. "Be safe."

"I will." Grace smiled. "We will."

Glenn nodded and left.

Harlan examined her the next day to see how much weight she's put on, along with checking on the baby also. "Everything looks good. Put on 4 pounds so far." He smiled.

"That's great." Grace smiled. "Keep doing what we've been doing?"

Harlan nodded, "I'll be out in a week to Alexandria to see you."

"Okay." Grace sat up a bit. "Thank you." She smiled at Abe, she was allowed to go home.

Harlan nodded. "You are welcome." He said helping her up. "Just take it easy."

"We will." Abe said rubbing her back. "Thanks doc." He smiled, and helped her outside, carrying the syringes and meds with him in a bag.

Grace fixed her cover sleeve over her picc line and got into the car with Glenn, Maggie and Abe. She leaned against him in the back, as Glenn drove. "Feels good to go home." She smiled.

Abe smiled holding her close. " I agree." He rubbed her back.

Gracee smiled and cuddled close, "Thank you for everything." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

Abe smiled and kissed her back. "Anytime hon."


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few weeks, Abe and Grace just relaxed.

Grace was looking at baby names with him. She liked a lot of them and couldn't make up her damn mind. Abe liked 4 and that was it. They still hadn't come to an agreement.

"Well.. At least we still have a while." Grace smiled slightly. "15 weeks left." She said rubbing her belly slightly.

Abe nodded and rubbed it also. "We will come up with something." He smiled and leaned down kissing her, then working on down her neck.

Grace smiled and tilted her head slightly, and groaned relaxing.

Abe kept going, and smiled, rubbing her thigh and putting his other hand up her shirt.

Grace groaned softly, and put her hand on his shorts and slowly moved her hand inside, and kissed him more.

Abe groaned and took her shirt off, and kissed her more, as he undid her bra. He kissed down her chest, as he laid her back on the bed. He moved his hands and rubbed her chest slightly, and kissed working down. He removed her shorts and panties, and kissed down.

Grace laid back and groaned softly, moving her legs a bit.

Abe continued going down kissing her more, and rubbing more and moving her legs apart more and started doing oral.

Grace groaned more, "Ooh!" She closed her eyes and breathed.

Abe continued for a while, and kissed back up her and removed his shorts. Abe took his hand and continued with the foreplay.

Grace moaned, breathing harder. "Oh, Abe." She groaned feeling him kiss her chest and use his fingers.

Abe groaned and kissed her more, then went up and continued with his fingers, and kissed her hard. He finished and moved his hand, and went into her. He kept going, and groaned kissing her more, He stopped and moved, so she could be on top.

Grace moaned out feeling him more. She started moving on him, and kept going.

Abe groaned watching her, and kissed her harder. "Shit Grace." He grunted.

Grace kept going faster, breathing hard. "Oh!" She groaned, reaching her peak, and cried out. Abe groaned reaching his also, and pulled her close and kissed her harder, moving back on top and kept going.

Grace moaned more, and kissed him harder. "I love you." She groaned kissing his neck pulling him closer.

"L..Love you too." Abe groaned finishing and kissing her harder and panted.

Grace giggled, and panted. She felt better, but was really exhausted now. "Thats… what we really needed." She smiled.

Abe chuckled and kissed her, smiling. "Almost been 3 weeks seems like an eternity." He held her close and rubbed her back.

"It was torture." She teased and kissed him more, relaxing with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Abe left the next morning to go a run with Glenn. Maggie, Michonne, Carol, and the other ladies came over to visit with Grace, and throw her a mini baby shower.

Grace smiled sitting on the sofa. "You guys didn't have too." She said sitting back.

Maggie smiled, "We need something fun to do. Not everyday someone has a baby."

Gace smiled. "Thats true."

Michonne sat down and gave Grace a package. "Open." She smiled.

"Thank you." Grace smiled, and opened it. She cut the tape on the box, and looked inside. "It's so pretty." she smiled pulling out a knitted baby blanket. "You made this?"

"Yeah. Well, Enid helped too." Michonne smiled.

Grace picked up the blanket, and looked it over. It was a blue and white giraffe blanket. She saw something else in the box and pulled it out. It was a a baby sweater, pants, mittens, booties, and a hat - all crocheted, one set was blue and the second set was pink. "Oh my." She smiled looking it over. She leaned over and hugged Michonne and Enid. "Thank you. It's all beautiful."

Enid nodded, and smiled. Michonne smiled. "You are welcome. Just wanted to cover for both gender. Well all did."

Maggie gave her some baby outfits and diapers and wipes a lot of boxes.

Carol got her bottles, along with a breast pump, and everything else she would need.

Grace smiled and hugged them all. "Thank you. This is all amazing and nice of you guys."

"We miss this stuff." Carol smiled slightly. "Feels good to get together.

Maggie brought out some food and drinks for everyone.

"It does, We need to do get togethers more." Grace smiled.

"Got names picked out yet? "Maggie asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yes and no. Abe has 4 names picked out. I have about 10." She smiled slightly. "Just can't decide."

"Well you got time still." Michonne smiled slightly. "May i?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Grace sat back and let her feel her belly.

Michonne smiled rubbing it, "I miss being pregnant." She sighed and continued rubbing her belly.

"I miss mine too. "Carol said sighing, "Sophia was such an easy baby. It was an easy pregnancy too."

Grace nodded listening, doing her syringe stuff with her picc line. "Not rought like mine?"

"No, really easy. Labor was hard though." Carol smiled slightly.

"Mine was full of complications." Michonne smiled slightly, and sighed. "Ended up with a c-section after 2 days of labor. He was a healthy, happy boy though."

Grace smiled, listening. "Any tips?"

"As hard as it is, relax." Carol smiled slightly. "Freaking out doesn't help at all."

Michonne laughed. "Neither does threatening your husband, or doctor."

Carol laughed hearing her. "Just try different positions and everything to help you get comfortable."

Grace nodded, "Alright."

"You'll do fine." Michonne smiled.

"I hope so." Grace smiled slightly.

They hung out and talked more, sharing stories and everything.

"So, Grace." Maggie said softly, sitting with her. "Tell us more about your family. Glenn doesn't...really talk about it."

"Oh." Grace nodded, "Well. Mom and dad moved here from south korea in the 80's. They managed to get there citizenship complete when Glenn was 5.. We moved to Georgia, and they opened a restaurant." She smiled slightly. "Had Me, Adam, Parker, Sierra, Joe and Cameron. I'm 8 years younger, than Glenn. Adam was 5 years younger than I was. Sierra and Jo were twins, and Cameron came about 3 years before all this." She looked down.

"I'm sorry." Maggie said, rubbing her arm.

"It's alright." Grace nodded, and sighed. "Just hope they are in a better place at least."

She smiled slightly. " At least Glenn is still here."

"I'm happy he is too." Maggie said hugging her. "Any idea when you are having the wedding?"

"I was thinking in the fall? After the baby is here. It would be nice." Grace smiled.

"It'll be a pretty time of year too." Maggie smiled, rubbing Grace's belly.

"I hope so." Grace smiled taking a small bite of her sandwich.


	20. Chapter 20

Grace was 35 weeks at this point. She had gained some weight, She was not throwing up as much though now, so she had that going better for her. She could take small bites of food at a time, then had to wait an hour to take another, incase she did throw up. She was singing a lullaby in korean to the baby while she was laying in bed.

" Sleep well, my child. In the garden and behind the hills. The birds and the lambs are all sleeping. The moon guards, and sends. Silver and golden bells tonight. Sleep well, my child, sleep well. When the whole world silently falls to sleep. Even the mice on the shelf fall asleep. The fun stories from the back room. Break the silence.

Sleep well, my child, sleep well.."

She was laying on her side and didn't hear Abe come in and listen to the song. She smiled rubbing her stomach feeling the baby kicking a lot. She switched back to english. "Someone is really active today."

Abe smiled sitting on the bed. "Seems like it." He said feeling also. He laid down in front of her, on his right side. "Pretty song earlier."

Grace smiled slightly, and blushed. "Heard all that huh?"

Abe laughed and smiled. "I did. What song is it?" He asked keeping his hand on her stomach.

"It's called sleep well, My child." Grace smiled slightly, as she played with abe's hair. "Old korean lullaby. Mom used to sing it to us."

"It's very pretty, and you sounds wonderful singing it." He smiled and kissed her.

Grace smiled and cuddled closer. "Thank you." She looked down at her stomach. "5 weeks to go."

"Gone by quick." Abe smiled rubbing her back.

"For you. For me seems like an eternity." She smiled slightly. "Being this sick - I'll never complain about my weight gain after this."

Abe nodded. "I'm sorry you've had it rough." He kissed her.

Grace kissed back and relaxed. "It's okay. Maybe the next time will be easier."

"You'd want to have more kids with me?" Abe smiled slightly.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed him more. "Might as well repopulate the planet." She teased.

Abe laughed and kissed her more. "Might be fun in that." He winked.

Grace laughed and kissed him more, and groaned softly. "Sorry." she sighed getting out of bed, and walking to the bathroom. "Baby using my bladder as a bounce house." She said sitting down. She flushed and washed her hands, and came back out.

Abe smiled and kissed her more, when she sat on the bed. "Lay back and roll on your side babe." He said and grabbed some lotion.

Grace kissed him and nodded, she took off her shirt laying on her side in her bra.

Abe started rubbing her back, and kissing her neck. He kept going. "Good?"

Grace nodded groaning softly.

Abe helped her onto her back and continued the massage, doing her arms, then chest, and belly. He then worked on her thighs, legs and feet.

Grace groaned more relaxing.

Abe kept going.

They were intimate a lot over the last few weeks. Grace panted laying next to Abe and laughed. "Damn hon." she shook and cuddled close.

"I agree." Abe panted holding her close.

Grace smiled and breathe calming down. "Still good baby." She smiled and closed her eyes. She was exhausted.

"So are you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and lips, then held her close ontop of him and drifted off to sleep with her.

About an hour later Grace woke up feeling pain. She groaned softly.

Abe woke up slightly hearing her. He watched her rub her stomach. He put his hand on her stomach also and rubbed it. "It's alright." He smiled. He watched her. "Just braxton-hicks."

Grace nodded, and sighed. "Doesn't really hurt - just annoying."

Abe smiled. "They are." He rubbed her side.

Grace sighed and relaxed feeling it go away after a while. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes. "Thanks hon." She said kissing him softly.

"Anytime." Abe smiled holding her close.


	21. Chapter 21

Abe has been sticking close to Grace. Walking around with her around town to try and get labor started but nothing had happened yet. Grace was 40 weeks and 3 days.

Grace sat down on a bench and sighed, "Baby's not going to come anytime soon." She rubbed her enormous bump. She managed to put on 5 more pounds during the last 5 weeks.

"Baby's are usually stubborn hon." Abe said rubbing her back. "Especially the first one."

Grace groaned and laid her head on his shoulder. "It sucks. You're this babys dad order him or her to come already." She was kidding.

Abe chuckled lightly and held her close, kissing her forehead. "Patience, little Rhee." He rubbed her stomach, and smiled. "Doubt this kid will listen to me anyway."

"Yes it will. You're voice when your serious makes me listen, Sergeant" Grace smiled teasing him slightly, she was a good foot shorter than him. "I'm trying, waiting sucks." she sighed, and got up with him to walk around more.

Abe let out a laugh, "Glad my voice does something for you." He winked.

"Well not only your voice does something for me." She teased back and kissed him, as they walked back to the house.

Abe laughed, "Oh yeah? What else of mine, does a good service for you?" He said playing dumb. Then helped her onto the couch. "Harlan said he'd be back in a few days to check on you."

Grace nodded and smiled slightly. "Like you dont know." She giggled and kissed him softly. "Hopefully he's able to come then."

Abe sat down in front of her, on the table and took off her shoes and started rubbing her swollen feet. "Of course I know." He smiled. He continued rubbing her feet.

Grace laid her head back and sighed, relaxing. "Well your hands are my third favorite thing about you."

"Third? What's first and second."

"Well…" Grace smiled looking at him. "Its below the belt, and the other is under your mustache."

Abe laughed, "Glad you like all of me."

" I love all of you." Grace laughed and lifted up her shirt to watch as the baby moved around. She could see the outline of it's foot, as he or she moved around. "Think baby would drop already."

"Just not ready yet I guess." Abe smiled and kept rubbing her feet. "You will breathe easier when it does happen.." He washed his hands and did her meds and nutrients through the picc line.

"Thank goodness. Feels like he or she is up in my ribs." She watched him and cuddled with him afterwards. "Thank you." she kissed him softly and relaxed.

Abe smiled and held her close, as she cuddled with him. "You're welcome." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

Grace took a short nap, woke up and turned over kissing Abe.

Abe groaned waking up himself, and smiled.

Grace smiled and kissed him more climbing into his lap.

Abe wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more.

Grace groaned slightly and shifted a bit on his lap, her lower pelvic area felt heavy like when your ready to start your period.

Abe stopped hearing her. "Doing good?"

Grace nodded. "I think, baby's dropping." She stretched some, and could breathe a bit easier.

Abe smiled, "That's good." He kissed her more.

Grace smiled. "Yes." She kissed him more and pulled him closer. They ended up sleeping together on the sofa.


	22. Chapter 22

Grace seemed to spent a lot of time in the bathroom, since the baby dropped. She felt like she had to pee every 5 minutes. She waddled back to bed and sat down. "Not laying down I just have to be back in there in a bit."

Abe smiled turning over and laughed slightly. "I'm sorry."

Grace waved her hand and shook her head. "No you aren't." She smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you are able to keep a smile on your face throughout this rough pregnancy." Abe smiled rubbing her back.

Grace smiled slightly. "Just try and look at it as a good thing instead of a bad thing." she relaxed a bit.

Abe kissed her neck, and rubbed her back more. "I'm glad hon." He sat up more.

Grace smiled and kissed him more. "I'll be back." She sighed and waddled into the bathroom, She let out a groan from the bathroom

Abe got up and checked on her. He saw her keeping her hands on her stomach and breathing. "Contraction?"

Grace nodded, breathing. She got up when it was done and fixed her nightgown, and flushed and washed her hands. Abe took her hand and walked with her. "Bed or walk?"

"Doesn't matter." Grace smiled and tried walking around for a while in the house. It had been a day and a half since Harlan did a membrane sweep. Grace stopped after a bit, and breathed through another one.

Abe was keeping track of them, and rubbed her back. "Doing good. About 30 minutes apart." He smiled.

Grace nodded and kept walking with him. Grace was trying to keep busy to keep herself from worrying and getting scared. She was downstairs with Abe playing a card game when Glenn and Maggie stopped by to visit. Grace was in shorts and a tank top now.

She was in the middle of one when they came in. She relaxed and smiled. "Hey."

"Contractions?" Glenn asked sitting down and watching Abe shuffle the deck.

"Yep." Grace nodded, and smiled. "What game we playing now?"

"Euchre?" Abe said switching to the right deck of cards.

"Sounds good with me." She smiled, she looked at Glenn and Maggie. "Join us. 4 person game anyway."

They nodded and sat at the table. Grace was on a exercise ball because it was more comfortable than a regular chair.

They played the game, and finished it in a half hour. They switched to Canasta, and then gin rummy after that. During that time Grace had some more contractions, and Abe stopped and wrote them down for her to put in the baby journal. She had kept one going since she found out she was pregnant.

Grace sat back on the couch, and relaxed. Glenn and Maggie hung out for a while and kept them company. "Let us know if you need us here." Maggie hugged Grace.

Grace nodded and smiled. "Thank you. Good thing you live next door. " She smiled. "Might be a good idea to have you guys here when I'm in full labor. Love you Maggie."

Maggie smiled. "We can be just give us a holler on the radio." She leaned down and talked to Grace's stomach. "You be good to your momma. Come quick and easy." She patted it softly and hugged Grace again. "See you soon. Love you too."

Glenn hugged her also. "Really call on us if you need anything. Hell I'll run and get Harlan for you if you need him quickly."

"Thank you Glenn." Grace smiled and hugged him back. "Love you."

"Love you Grace." He smiled slightly, and left.


	23. Chapter 23

Grace and Abe went to bed, and tried to get some rest while it was still early labor.

Grace slept good during that time, waking up with some contractions, and to go to bathroom. She looked at the clock and saw it was 10Pm. She had been feeling contractions since 9Am. She groaned on the toilet, and looked down to see her water broke. She breathed slightly, and cleaned up and put a towel down and got into bed.

Abe woke up hearing her have another contraction. He sat up and light the oil lamp and turned it up. "It's alright. Doing good." He sat next to her, rubbing her back.

Grace nodded and breathed.

Abe wrote it down. " Last a minute, and they are 5 minutes apart." He said rubbing her back more.

Grace relaxed during the rest. "Water broke too." She took a drink of water and smiled slightly.

"I'm going to radio Harlan. Do you want Maggie and Glenn over?" He asked helping her with another contraction.

Grace nodded and breathed through it, and groaned. "Please."

Abe waited until it was done, and got up kissing her forehead. He radioed Hilltop, at the guard tower telling them to see if Harlan can come over. He then got a hold of Maggie and Glenn on the radio.

Grace was walking around the room putting a hand on her back, groaning softly.

Abe came back in the room and helped her. "Doing great hun." He smiled and let her put her arms around his neck, while she swung her hips and breathed through a hard contraction and groaned.

"Good girl." He said kissing her head and holding her close as she continued dancing with him.

Grace nodded, "Bath please?" She asked hopeful that would help.

"Sure." He said and filled the tub up with warm water and helped her into it.

Grace laid over the side and breathed, groaning softly.

Abe applied pressure to her lower back and stayed with her. "Good honey."

Maggie came over and Glenn left to go find where Dr Carson was.

Maggie came in, "I can..uhm… check her." She's done it once or twice before helping deliver a baby vaginally, and then delivering Lori's baby.

Grace groaned, and nodded. "Go ahead." She moved a bit in the tub.

Maggie washed up and put on a glove, "Gonna feel some pressure." She said and inserted two fingers.

Grace breathed laying her head on the side of the tub.

Maggie smiled, "She's at a 7." She moved her fingers out and threw the glove away.

Grace had been going through active labor for 3 hours, an hour and a half with Abe, and then an hour and a half before he woke up. She wanted him to sleep earlier.


	24. Chapter 24 - birth

Grace nodded listening to her. "Great." She said moving in the tub. She got out with the help of Abe and Maggie and dried off. Abe helped her walk back to the bedroom. "Want the ball?" He asked helping her.

"Mmm Please." Grace said softly, and followed him. She sat on it, and learned against Abe who sat on the bed. She sighed softly tying her hair back into a braid. She started humming softly, and started singing softly a song called How Beautiful. She had 4 more contractions while singing, and kept rocking and leaning against Abe.

Abe held her close, and kissed her temple, and kept reassuring her she was doing great. "Doing great hon." He smiled and held her close. "Not long now."

Grace smiled and kissed him back, breathing, she just let the tears fall. She couldn't help it. Her nervousness was really showing now.

Abe took a tissue and wiped her eyes and forehead off. "Nervous?"

Grace nodded and breathed through another contraction and groaned softly.

"You've made it this far sweetness. Just a little bit more, and our baby will be here." He said rubbing her lower back and kissing her cheek.

Grace groaned rocking more. "I still can't believe it." She cried out feeling a hard contraction.

"Breathe, sweetness." Abe helped her and breathed with her through it. "Almost done hon." He smiled slightly.

Grace breathed with him nodding, and laid her head on his shoulder and cried slightly.

Maggie was on the radio with Glenn. "Where the hell are you two?" She growled into the phone.

"We broke down. I'm jumping the car. We will be there in an hour." Glenn sighed and kept trying to get the car going, Harlan's truck broke down also and was using that to jump his car.

"Ooooh" Grace moaned and breathed through them. She had been in the transition phase for about 2 hours now. She wasn't really getting a break anymore from her contractions and they were overlapping at this point, and she was feeling a lot of pressure.

Abe could tell she was. He held her close, and helped her. "Breathe hon." He said rubbing her sides. He helped her onto the birth stool that Maggie found on a run, and he sat on the bed behind her to hold her close.

Grace breathed, she was shaking and having hot flashes. She grabbed the trashcan and threw up on it.

Maggie came in to check on her. "She need to push?"

Grace moaned and breathed hard, nodding slightly.

Abe rubbed her sides and kissed her, he whispered into her ear. "Deep breathes, you've got this."

Grace nodded listening to him, and breathed deep, trying to not be scared, but she couldn't help it.

Maggie put on gloves and checked her. "At 10." she smiled. "Push if you feel the need to."

Grace held Abe's hands tightly, took a breath and pushed, and groaned loudly.

Abe watched and held her hands, ignoring that she was digging into his hands, really good. "Push baby." He smiled and held her close.

Maggie smiled, "Keep going." She said looking up at her. "I can see the head."

Grace panted and pushed a bit more, and groaned "Can i see?" She laid her head against Abe's shoulder and breathed.

Maggie nodded and grabbed a mirror.

Abe smiled and looked,with her. He kissed her temple. "Doing fantastic baby." He smiled, getting excited, he freed his hands to readjust them and to move closer. He held her hands again.

Grace smiled and cried a little bit, seeing it. She breathed and pushed again. "Ooooh" she groaned.

Abe smiled and held her close, "Push baby, Push."

Grace cried out softly while pushing feeling the baby's head go out and slip back in. She finally pushed hard enough and felt the burning sensation.

"Stop pushing." Maggie said looking up at her. "Pant through it, Gonna tear otherwise."

Grace panted and tried relaxing, watching in the mirror as she was crowning, "Red hair like you Abe." she smiled and laughed slightly, and laid her head against his shoulder.

Abe smiled, and chuckled, "That's shocking." He kissed her temple. "Keep panting hon. Almost done with this part." Abe smiled big watching in the mirror also. His heart was beating like crazy. He could feel Graces beating hard also. He looked down and saw his hands were bleeding from Grace digging into them so hard, he knew they would probably scar. He would use it as a reminder if his kid got mouthy with him, or if he was having a rough day use it as a reminder of the hell his Grace went through.

Grace panted, "Thank... God." Abe kissed her cheek. She was shaking from being scared and excited at the same time.

Abe let go of her hands while she was resting and rubbed her arms, and wiped her face off. "You got this." He kissed her again and held her hands.

Grace let out moan-cry, feeling the head emerge, "Oh!"

Abe smiled watching. "Good babe. It's out. Few more pushes."

Glenn and Harlan came into the room. "Sorry. Car trouble." Glen went next to Grace and helped. Harlan sat beside Maggie and let her continue. "You can keep going Maggie."

Maggie nodded and held onto the baby's head. "Push If you feel it Grace."

"Grace, Push." Harlan smiled up at her.

Grace smiled and took a deep breath and pushed, groaning,

Maggie watched, the shoulders were not moving. She glanced at Harlan. He nodded. Maggie sighed. "Stop pushing." She pushed a finger in and tried moving the baby a bit to get the shoulder unstuck. She smiled when it moved.

Grace groaned taking a break and breathed. She got a nod from Maggie and pushed.

"Push, baby, almost done." Abe said softly, watching.

Grace took another deep breath, and pushed and let out a cry feeling the baby slide out. She cried and panted hard, laying against Abe.

Abe let out a laugh and smiled. "Did great baby." he smiled kissing her all over her face. "I'm so proud of you." He kissed her head.

Grace was shaking and crying, but smiling. She kissed him back. "Thank you hon."

Harlan looked the baby over and worked on clearing it's nose and mouth out, with Maggie. "Come on baby." He said rubbing it's back and tapping it.

Maggie had tears in her eyes, worried it was stillborn, she kept rubbing his back also.

"Baby okay?" Grace asked worried not hearing him or her cry. and looked down, after catching her breath.

Harlan smiled and got the baby crying. "Baby is okay. Just took him a second." He handed her the baby. "Beautiful Boy."

Grace smiled and held him close. She cried and started speaking in Korean, " Oh My Gosh. Oh my Gosh. My Son." She pushed her top down and started doing skin to skin.

Abe smiled hearing her, he understood a little of what she said. He kissed her more. "He's amazing."

Glenn smiled hearing her. He spoke back quickly to her in Korean. "Good job little sister. He's perfect." He sat back.

Grace shook and cuddled him close, and ignored Harlan pressing hard on her stomach to help deliver the placenta. She looked up at Abe and smiled proudly, that she did it. She saw him quickly wipe his tears away. She whispered softly. "Oh Abe… I love you.." She took her free hand and wiped his face too and kissed him more. She was still crying.

Abe smiled and wiped her eyes and kissed her more. "I love you too. Damn right I am. I'm so damn proud of you and him." He smiled slightly. He held her close and looked down at their son. He had light reddish hair and looked exactly like his mother, minus the eyes, those were Abe's.


	25. Chapter 25

Harlan looked at the clock. "Born at 5:40 AM." He smiled. After a while he got the measurements and weight. "8 pounds, and. 20 inches long."

Abe kissed Grace more and held her close listening. "Big boy." He smiled as Harlan handed him back to Grace, she managed to get him to latch on.

Grace was back in bed, with a pad under her, and covered up with a blanket. She was still shaking. "He is a big boy." She smiled and kissed Abe.

Abe smiled and kissed her again, and held her close watching her and him.

"Got a name?" Maggie asked cleaning up the mess. Glenn was helping also.

Grace looked at Abe and smiled. He whispered something into her ear, and she nodded. "Yeah that sounds good." She smiled.

Abe smiled, "Carson Davis." He looked down at the baby.

Maggie looked up, as well as Glenn. Harlan stopped putting his stuff away. "What's his name?" Maggie asked again.

"Carson. Davis." Abe smiled, and repeated it. Carson after Harlan and Davis was Grace's father's name.

Glenn smiled slightly, "Dad's name?" Maggie smiled and hugged him.

Grace nodded, and tried to not cry. "Also… Harlan's last name. He's saved my ass so many times this past 9 months." She smiled. "Thank you."

Harlan was taken aback. "My pleasure to help." He smiled. "You're welcome." He nodded. "Thank you."

"Who picked out which?" Glenn asked.

"Abe picked out Carson. I picked out Davis." Grace smiled slightly and held him close as he fell asleep after nursing. She gently passed him to Glenn.

Glenn smiled holding him close. "Well. He's gonna be kicking ass when he's older." He laughed slightly and kissed his head. Maggie gave him a little bath earlier. He held him for a few minutes and then let Maggie hold him.

Maggie smiled looking down at him. She really wanted a baby with Glenn. She had always, but it hadn't happened yet. She held him for a while, and passed him to Harlan.

"Hello little Carson." He smiled, "You look just like your dad." He laughed and walked back to the bed, and handed him back to Abe.

Maggie smiled, and wrapped her arms around Glenn, she whispered into his ear. "Wanna try for one?" She was being serious. He had been wanting to have a baby with her for a while. Glenn smiled and nodded. He kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back to check on you guys around.. Noon? Give you some time to get time with just you three." He smiled. It was 6Am already. Harlan picked up his bag. He wanted to check on her uterus later and make sure everything was okay. He showed Abe how to do it also.

Maggie and Glenn nodded. "Well. Come home with us Doc." Maggie suggested

"Thank you for helping me Maggie." Grace smiled and hugged her back, then kissed her cheek.

Maggie smiled. "You're welcome. It was interesting.." She hugged her again, and looked at Carson. "See you soon buddy." She stroked his cheek, and walked Harlan out.

Glenn walked over and kissed Grace on the cheek. "You did awesome." He looked at Abe. "So did you." He walked out and shut the door.

Abe smiled and kissed Grace. "You did amazing today." He held her close. "So damn proud of you."

Grace smiled and cuddled with him. "Not going lie. That hurt like hell." She laughed and smiled more. "Proud of you for keeping me together. Thank you for keeping me ground, when I wanted to give up."

Abe held her close, and chuckled. "Figured you wouldn't really give up. Baby was going to come out either way." He rubbed her shoulder, and looked down at Carson. He cracked a smile looking at his hands. "Did you see my wounds?" He teased her.

"I know, just scared in the moment." Grace smiled and looked at his hands. "Oh my poor Sarg." She kissed his hands. "Well at least you got something to tell the boys in the construction yard." She laughed.

Abe rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah, thats what I really want to share." He leaned down and kissed her more.

Grace smiled and kissed him more. "I still can't believe I drew blood." She said looking at them. "Tell me the next time this happens, and I won't be gripping so tight."

"You want to do this again?" Abe asked raising a brow, slightly surprised at it - They never did talk about how many kids they wanted to have. He wasn't sure she'd want to go through it because of the kind of morning sickness she had and weight loss.

"I would." Grace smiled, and looked at him. "How… many did you want?"

"However many we can handle." Abe grinned slightly.

"So… between 3 and 10." Grace giggled slightly.

Abe chuckled and shook his head. "Damn hon, I guess we could just repopulate the earth together.." He laid his head back, and smiled. "We will see" He winked.

"Well.. We do make some damn cute babies." Grace smiled and kissed him. She knew that meant yes - eventually. She placed Carson in the co-sleeper that lays in bed with them. " I love you." She said kissing Abe. "I love you too Carson." she kissed his forehead and laid back. "I love my boys."

Abe smiled and kissed her. "Love you both too." He got up and put a blanket over the window, to block out the sun. He took off his shirt, and laid in bed with her. He waited for her to fall asleep, then he fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Grace was slowly getting the hang of motherhood, It had been a week since she had him. She was still trying to figure out what Carson's cries were. She had him in the bassinet, and had some bath water heating up. She poured it in the tub, and got it halfway filled and added some cool water. She tested it and it was a good temp. She stripped herself down and Carson, and got in the tub holding him.

She cleaned him up and herself, and just played and cuddled with him in the tub. "Who's a handsome boy?" She smiled and cooed at him. Carson smiled, and kicked his legs. She pulled the plug after a while when the water started cooling off.

Abe was back working, as the construction foreman. This was the first time she was really left along with the baby. It was different, and slightly exciting. She wrapped the towel around him, and held him close to her as she walked from the bathroom to the bedroom. She sat on the bed and dried him off good. She got him dressed and all nice and warm. "Mommy's handsome little man." She smiled and kissed his tummy as he smiled and cooed. "You're just so brilliant." She kissed his cheek and laid him in the co-sleeper that he slept in on the bed. She dried off with the towel, and got dressed, slid on her shoes, then dried her hair with the towel, and brushed it and french braided it. She put on the baby carrier, and put Carson in it. She adjusted it and walked down the stairs and went for a walk outside holding him close, as he slept.

She kept walking around, pretty soon Maggie joined her, along with Michonne.

"How are doing, Grace?" Michonne asked as they walked to her place to make the guys some lunch.

"Really good." She smiled, "Glad I'm not suck anymore, and he's here." She said taking him out of the carrier, and laying him in a makeshift crib from a dresser drawer.

"That's good." Michonne smiled. "He's a beautiful baby." She watched Grace take off the carrier and put it down, and fixed her shirt.

"Thank you." Grace smiled slightly and washed her hands, and helped them.

"Glenn and I are trying." Maggie said softly. "Well.. Have been for a while now." She sighed.

"I'll happen, Maggie." Michonne smiled slightly. "Patience."

"I know." Maggie sighed cutting up the left over roast.

Grace was slicing the cheese. She stopped for a second and closed her eyes. She had a really strong headache, and saw a flash before her eyes of a bright light, and someone standing in front of her with a barbed wire baseball bat. She couldn't see anything else but the bat. She gasped as she saw the bat swing, and nearly cut her finger off, as she forced her eyes open.

Michonne grabbed her hand to stop her from cutting her finger off. "You okay?"

Grace just nodded, and didn't want to talk about it. "Just a headache." She lied slightly, and put the knife down. "Tylenol upstair still?" She asked Michonne. Michonne nodded. "Yes."

Grace wiped her hands off and walked upstairs to the bathroom, washed her face and took a tylenol. She sat on the side of the tub and rubbed her face. She talked herself out of panicking and fixed her hair and went downstairs.

"Rough night?" Maggie asked watching her walk back to the cutting board.

"Yeah. He didn't want to latch or sleep, very well last night." Grace said going along with that subject. "I stayed awake because I knew Abe was going back to work today." She said packing the sandwiches up and putting Carson back in the carrier and walking with them to the construction yard.

"I'm sorry. If you need a break or anything - Come get us. Hell, any of us." Maggie smiled. "We love that boy."

Grace smiled, and looked at her. " I appreciate the offer. I'll take you guys up on it sometime."

"Anytime." Maggie said hugging her and kissing Carson on the head. "Gosh, babies smell amazing."

"Until they poop." Michonne teased. They all laughed as they sat at the table.

Rick, Glenn and Abe were working on a new building to be a small school for the kids.

Grace whistled after a few minutes of waiting, and smiled waiting for him to register it was her.

Abe stopped hammering, hearing her, and looked up. "Lunch time." He smiled, and slid down the ladder and walked to the soap and water bowl they kept on the site. He dried his hands, and headed over to the table beating Rick and Glenn followed in pursuit. Darly walked over cleaning up slightly and hugged Carol who came over.

"Hey sugarlips." He smiled and kissed Grace softly.

"Hello, Sarg." She teased and went up on her toes, and kissed him back. "Was wondering how long it took you boys to realize we were here."

"We would have realized it sooner or later." Abe smiled and looked at Carter. "Sleeping good?" He sat down pulling her into his lap.

"Yes he is." Grace smiled and sat in his lap.

"Wha'did ya guys make?" Daryl asked sitting down.

"Ham and cheese." Michonne said sitting down. Rick had one of the pigs slautered and they have been using that up for the past few days. "Grace almost chopped her finger off slicing the cheese though."

Abe looked at her.

"To be fair." Grace raised he hands. " I didn't, I got a blindsiding headach in the middle of slicing."

Glenn looked at her, and looked worried. "Grace." He then switched to Korean. "Are they back? What was it?" He had seen her have her vision and headaches before. It was only when something bad happened. Is when she got them.

Grace smiled and answered him happily in Korean. "Yes, they are. I will tell you later." She kissed Abe and continued in Korean. "Dont worry about it."

"Since you two are having a secreat conversation… Wanna share?" Abe teased.

"Glenn told me.." Grace smiled slightly, she saw Glenns face not change, and he shook his head, and cut her off.

"Grace." Glenn sighed. "Tell us, what it was."

Grace sighed, and looked down after laying Carson in the moses basket next to the table. She shifted slightly, and sat next to Abe. "It was horrible." She said keeping her eyes casted at Glenn.

Glenn frowned, and sighed worried. "What was the vision Grace."

"Vision? What in the hell, are you talking about." Abe said looking at Glenn, then at Grace.

"I get headaches, and then I get awful visions." Grace sighed. "I can't control them, it's usually when something is going to happen that I get them." She rubbed her legs, and looked at Abe. "I haven't had them since I was 10. That was when our Grandpa got mauled by a bear while out hunting.. Mom and Dad put me on medicaiton to stop, I eventually weaned myself off of them about a year before all this happeend, because they where so expensive."

"Grace, you rabit trailing." Glenn frowned.

Everyone sat and watched her.

"I know. But he needs to know the backstory." Grace bit her lip and closed her eyes putting her face into her hands. She relaxed feeling Abe's hand rub her back.

"Can't be that bad. What was it?" He said looking at her. He was still trying to process this new secret from his fiancée

Grace wiped her eyes as she looked up. "I saw a bright light, and someone standing in front of me with a barbed wire baseball bat, he pointed it at me. I couldn't see his face, but it was a man. I could tell by the fingerless gloved hand. He raised it, and it came down on me." She opened her eyes. "Then it ended."

Abe looked at her and rubbed her back more. "Well.. We will be prepared for this." He promised and kissed her head.

"Did you have one about termitus?" Daryl asked looking at her.

Grace shook her head. "No."

He frowned and sighed. "Well your rabbit ears must be broken then." He said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Possibly." Grace sighed, and took a bite of her sandwich.

"What about the govener." Darly pressed. "What other ones have you really had."

Grace looked at him. "I will knock you on your ass if you dont shut it. I haven't had any, since I was 9 YEARS. OLD." She sighed. "This was the first one."

"Can you have more?" Carol asked holding onto Daryl's collar.

"I can't control how many i have. If i have another one or not. They just happen. This could be the only one I have." She sighed.

"Well. Thank you for sharing with us Grace. That had to be hard to see, and even harder to talk about." Rick said and frowned looking at Daryl. "Stop interogating her. Or Carol will put your ass in the dog house."

Daryl frowned, and sat back.

Abe smiled slightly. "I'll build the damn dog house." He laughed. Then he frowned. "I'll build it six feet under." He told Daryl, he didn't like his lady being interogated.

Grace finished her sandwich and picked up Carson and adjusted her shit and fed him. She sighed and laid her head on Abe's shoulder.. Daryl was done for the day. He walked off from the table with Carol. Michonne left to go check on Judith and Carl. Rick, Maggie and Glenn were talking to each other.

"If I had those visions before - Maybe, most of our group would be here." She said gently. "Dale, Audrea, Amy, Beth, Merle, Hershel, T-dog, everyone." She wiped her eyes.

"Its not your fault, that all those deaths happened, Grace." Abe said looking at her. That caught, Rick, Maggie and Glenns attention. "You didn't kill them."

"No, but indirectly I did." she looked up at him. "Could have warned them, or we could of changed plans."

Abe sighed, "It isnt your fault, Rick's or anyone elses." He looked at her. "Don't you dare take all those deaths on your shoulders."

Grace bit her lip and looked down. "Wish things turned out different." She sighed.

"I do too, Grace. But I dont hold it against you or anyone. That dad and Beth died." Maggie said looking at her. "It wasn't your fault, The Govener was a s.o.b who killed who he wanted - and for Beth. She just was kidnapped." Maggie reached over and grabbed her hand.

"It wasn't your fault Lori died either." Rick said looking at her. "She couldnt deliver her baby the natural way to begin with. Her pelvis was too narrow." He sighed. "She needed a c/s. She knew it. She accepted it." He watched her. "Plus, you didn't let the walkers loose in the prison."

Grace nodded and sighed. "Just...Wish shit ended up different."

"I know." Rick sighed. "I wish that also. But, the present… Is pretty damn great." He smiled slightly.

Abe smiled and looked down at her. "See? You dont need to take all that on your shoulders." He rubbed her back and took their son as she fixed her shirt. He burped him and cradled him close.

"Okay." Grace smiled slighly, and watched him. "Thank you."

Abe smiled and held Carson close.

"Give the man a baby, and he turns into a cuddle bear." Grace smiled watching him relax.

"Damn right." Abe winked and laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

A month had passed since the last vision for Grace. She was asleep in bed with Abe, curled up close to him, in her tank top and shorts. Abe was in his boxers and t-shirt.

Carson was asleep in a crib in their bedroom, and slept pretty decent.

Grace turned in her sleep and finally settled on her back resting her hand in Abe's. She was having a vision in her sleep this time..

She looked to her left in her dream, and saw Abe next to her, she looked down and saw his hand bound. She tried looking more past him but didn't see anything. She looked to her right and saw Maggie and Glenn. Carol wasn't there, Daryl was next to Glenn.

She looked down at herself, and saw herself pregnant. She looked in front of her and just saw the lights again. Then she heard footsteps. She tried looking, but couldn't see anything. She saw Abe was looking unsure, and he kept glancing at her, and her belly. She could tell he was worried. She looked at him, but it was like he couldn't see her eyes very well. She tried leaning towards him in the dream vision but couldn't touch him. Suddenly, a hand turned her. She looked seeing those boots again, she looked more, and saw his jeans, and kept trying to look up She got as far as his chin level. She could hear him shouting angrily, and clenching the bat.

Grace felt the man's hand touch her shoulder and she was pulled up. She was being spun around and looked at. She felt his hand touch her lower back, and butt, then he stopped really looking at her stomach. She inhaled and smelled his scent.

He held up 5 fingers. She shook her head no. He then held up 6 and 7, once again she should her head no. He then held up 8 and she couldn't control herself shaking her head yes.

Grace could make out the smile on his face, it slightly frightened her. He then looked at Abe, and back at her. " Take her to our truck" He mouthed, and looked her over again. He looked at his men. "Yours?" He mouthed.

Grace shook her head. The man laughed. "Not anymore." He turned and walked over to Abe, he raised his bat and brought it down, as she was dragged away. She heard the crushing of Abe's skull, and his body falling over.

Grace started screaming. "ABE!" She shot up in bed, still sleep.

Abe jumped in bed next to her and tried to wake her up. "Grace" He said shaking her slightly. "Wake up, sweetness." He kept shaking her gently. "Grace! It was a bad dream!" He kept shaking her softly.

Grace started crying more, finally waking up. She realized it was a dream, and threw her arms around him and broke down.

"It's okay." Abe promised. "Shhh… I got you. He patted her face gently and kissed her reassuring her. "It's okay." He looked her over. "It was a bad dream sweetness."

Grace clinged to him, and shook her head burying it in his chest. "No it wasn't." She finally stopped crying. " I had another one."

Abe looked down at her worried. He grabbed a glass of water and his shirt. He started washing her face slightly. "Calm down, Breathe, sweetness." He gave her the water to drink.

Grace let him and calmed down a bit. "It felt so real." She took a drink and was shaking. "The man pulled me out of the line, and ordered for me to be taken to their van." She said shaking, and holding onto him. "He walked over to you and…" She felt his hand go on her chin and pull her to look up.

"What happened then?" He asked.

The tears just fell from Grace's eyes. "He asked me if I was yours and I said yes." She opened her eyes. "He replied, not anymore - Then he walked over to you, and he raised the bat and hit you over the head." She was trying to talk herself internally to not breakdown again. "My Gosh, Abe. It was so real. I could hear your skull cracking and your…..your body went limp."

Abe watched her and held her close. "I'm sorry you are having these again." He rubbed her back. "We will not let that happen." He kissed her cheeks and dried her face. "Anything else I should know about?"

Grace bit her lip, and nodded. "I...I was pregnant, again." Her head was pounding from crying so hard, and her body hurt all over. She felt really drained after it.

Abe looked down at her and rubbed her back more. " I promise, I will take care of you. We will try and avoid this." He kissed her gently, and rubbed her shoulders. He was really worried about her and all this going on with her.

Grace nodded listening to him. "I'm so tired, Abe." She laid her head against his and sighed softly. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked laying back holding her.

"For being a mess." She sighed softly. "I'm so freaking screwed up."

Abe smiled slightly, "Sweetness. You are not a mess - Nor are you trouble." He kissed her cheek and lips. "I really fudging love you." He laughed. "I was more screwed up than you are.."

Grace wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. "I really fudgin love you too." She smiled and giggled slightly. She grabbed the blanket, and covered them up and curled up close to him. "Still. I guess we are perfect for each other.." She smiled again.

Abe kissed her again and held her close. "Sleep sweetness." He rubbed her back, watching her fall asleep. He looked over at the crib and saw Carson asleep. He turned to Grace and held her close, letting her face rest in the crook of his neck. He breathed gently, and looked out the window, worried.

It took him 20 minutes to fall back asleep, and once he did, he really slept.


	28. Chapter 28

9 Months later.

Grace had Maggie at her place, as she rubbing her back. "Breathe Maggie." She smiled, helping her.

Maggie groaned, "Shut up." She sighed and closed her eyes putting her head on Grace's shoulder. "Sorry. Just…." She groaned and breathed hard, grabbing Grace's hands.

"It's alright." Grace said holding her hands and looked at Harlan. Maggie was standing up, but facing Grace wrapped her arms around her neck using her as support and groaned out loudly, as her water broke.

Harlan smiled slightly. "Doing good." He said helping them.

Harlan's assistant was taking care of more than half of the town who had the flu. Glenn and Abe were at Grace and Abe's house suffering from the flu. Grace opened the window, and left there's a crack slightly. So Glenn could hear what was going on, and talk to her through the walkie talkie.

"It's taking forever." Maggie groaned, and breathed.

"First babies do that - all babies in general." Grace smiled slightly.

Maggie growled. "Not helping."

Grace tried to not laugh. Harlan shook his head, and smiled slightly. "True though Maggie." He said walking over. "Want me to check you again?"

"If I'm not dilated anymore than what I was before. I'm going to be pissed." She groaned loudly.

Harlan chuckled slightly. "I know." He said and checked her. "At a 8." He smiled, and threw his glove away. "Almost there."

Maggie groaned in frustration, she was annoyed more than half of the town -including her husband had the damn flu. Also, that he was unable to be there to watch the birth. She kept swinging her hips and groaned out more.

Grace sighed and helped her more. "Doing good." she smiled, and pressed on her lower back. She and Abe were supposed to get married in the next few weeks, but things happened with the wall - and he had to help out more, Now it's different with almost the whole town sick.

"Oh!" Maggie groaned with her breathing hitched more. "Feeling pressure." She let out a loud moan.

"Breathe, it's alright." Grace smiled slightly, She helped move Maggie "Birth stool?" She asked she knew Maggie had changed her mind a bit on what position she wanted.

Maggie nodded and cried out feeling the pressure. "Can't believe this is happening." She gripped tighter on Grace's arms. She go on the birth stool and panted through it.

"Good girl." Grace smiled slightly helping her. "I know it's exciting." She kneeled down helping her more. Judith, and Carson along with Carl and Enid were sleeping downstairs, they where one of the very few unaffected by the flu..

Harlan got things ready and checked her again. "Well your at a 10 now." He smiled. "That was a quick thinning out. Must really want that baby out." He joked.

Maggie smiled and laughed laying her head back slightly.

"I must of not wanted mine out as bad. Mine took 4 hours to go from 8 to finish." Grace laughed, and smiled.

Harlan chuckled lightly, and looked at Maggie. "Push if you feel the urge, not before.." He smiled slightly.

Maggie nodded, and breathed. She felt it with another contraction and pushed hard. She couldn't help but let out a frustrated scream as she kept pushing when she felt it. About an 3 hours later, she was panting hard and shaking her head. "No." She groaned.

"Almost done, Com'on Maggie." Grace smiled helping her.

"Two more pushes tops." Harlan said looking at her. "Baby is right here, Maggie."

Grace grabbed the walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Abe smack Glenn and tell him to encourage his wife."

Abe groaned and shoved Glenn a little to hard. "Maggie's pushing." He said pushing the button down for him.

Glenn groaned and rolled over. He cleared his throat. "Keep….going….Maggie…." He paused to breath, and continued. "Push baby." He forced himself to sit up, and go to the window with it. "Grace.. Grab the mirror so I can see her."

Grace grabbed it quickly, and did so and moved it so that Glenn could see Maggie, and vice versa.

"Maggie look at Grace." He huffed he was trying really hard to not throw up or collapse, or both.

Maggie groaned and looked. She smiled weakly, seeing Glenn.

"I'm watching. Keep going." He grabbed onto the window sill before falling out the window. He leaned against the frame and watched.

Grace hung it so she didn't have to hold it.

"Push Maggie." Glenn smiled slightly.

Grace held onto Maggie's hands and helped her. Maggie groaned and pushed harder.

"Push, push push." Harlan smiled and helped. "Almost done."

Glenn smiled slightly watching, "Keep going baby." He forced his eyes open.

Maggie groaned and kept pushing, and let out a cry.

Harlan caught the baby. "It's a boy." He smiled and got him crying loud.

Maggie cried and held him close. She moved him a bit so it would show up in the mirror.

Glenn groaned and spoke into it. "He's…...Lovely…" He looked in the mirror and smiled. "Good job Baby." He sat down on the bed and passed out.

Maggie cried and held him close. "He's perfect." She said kissing his head over and over.

Grace smiled and hugged her gently. "He's wonderful."

Maggie smiled and sighed relaxing, as Harlan took care of things. Maggie smiled up at Grace. "Your turn in 2 months." She said looking down at Grace's stomach.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Going to be interesting have two babies so close." She got pregnant when Carson was 5 months old.

Harlan laughed. "It's like twins." He smiled. "You'll do fine - At least Carson is a little over a year now."

Grace smiled gently and walked downstairs to check on the kids. She held onto her stomach rubbing it softly. "Please don't let it be true." She was worried about the visions.


	29. Chapter 29

Grace had the baby, a little girl, but she was stillborn. Grace went into labor about 3 weeks after the flu made it's way around camp. Somehow, she nor the kids, or Maggie and her baby never got it. Losing that baby just about killed Grace, and Abe. It had been close to 6 months since it happened. She watched Carson wobble around walking and throwing toys. While Maggie's baby was asleep in the hand-crank baby swing.

"Doing okay?" Abe asked rubbing her shoulders. Harlan had examined the stillborn baby that they named Lilly. He said things just happened, he couldn't really provide an answer, and felt horrible he couldn't. Everything looked normal, but sometimes it just happens.

Grace nodded and smiled. "Yes." She was trying to get excited to get married the day after tomorrow. She cuddled close. Grace and Harlan took over taking care of everyone during the flu. Harlan was training her as a nurse. She kissed Abe again.

"Wanna…" Abe teased her, by slowly sliding his hand under her dress.

Grace bit her lip and groaned softly into his shoulder feeling his hand rub her thigh. "I...I would feel dirty doing it right now…" she said nodding her head at the kids. "Can we put them down for nap first?" She smiled slightly. Maggie and Glenn were off doing who knows what.

"Probably best, they not hear what we do." Abe smiled and got up.

Grace got up and smiled, She picked up baby Hershel carefully, and took him upstairs, while Abe grabbed Carson. "Nap time Dude." He said ruffling the boys very red hair.

"All that pain I went through for him to come out looking like you." Grace teased and smiled, as she placed Hershel in the crib.

"Oh next one will look more like you." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Grace stopped and nodded. "I….hope so." She said softly, walking to the bedroom.

Abe gave Carson his blanket and turned on the radio, then shut the door. He walked over to Grace. "I'm sorry." He said pulling her close.

Grace nodded, and breathed, trying to not freak out she blamed herself for it happening. She got up on her tip-toes and kissed him to try and forget. She pulled him closer and started kissing him harder. She pulled him on top of her and was quickly trying to get undressed.

Abe watched her and helped her, "Slow down." He said kissing her more, and took off his shirt, slid off his pants and shoes leaving his boxers on.

Grace groaned in frustration, to that Abe laughed and kissed her more, down her neck and undid her bra and tossed it to the side. He rubbed them, knowing they were still sore from nursing.

Grace groaned feeling him. Abe decided to let them be, and continued kissing down her body. He rubbed her legs and moved his hand over her and rubbed. Grace groaned softly. He moved her legs apart more and continued taking his time. He knew she was stressed and scared.

Grace groaned softly and relaxed more. "Abeee" She groaned more feeling him going faster and quicker. "Oh!" She bit her lip and felt him kiss down and continue more. They really surprised her, he never did that. "Abe!" She cried out more, gripping on the sheets.

Abe groaned and kept going, working his magic. He stopped and kissed up her legs and moved to hover over her, and rubbed against her softly he still had his boxers on, He kissed her neck, and playfully bit it.

Grace moaned loudly, and pulled him closer. "P...Please Abe?" She groaned feeling frustrated he was holding out.

"Almost." Abe kissed her more and kept going, he groaned and took off his boxers and continued then went in going hard.

Grace cried out and kissed him harder relaxing more. "Abe!" She begged pulling him closer and wrapped her legs around him and groaned into the kisses.

Abe grunted and kept going harder and faster. "Not yet." He groaned and pulled her hips up and popped a pillow under her bottom and went faster and harder.

Grace cried out more, into his neck and breathed harder.

Abe groaned into her neck to keep quiet from kids. He nibbled at her jawline and met at her lips kissing harder.

Grace groaned more and kissed him back, and bit his lip.

Abe grunted and finished after Grace. He flipped over and let her be on top, as she continued.

Grace groaned and kept going. She closed her eyes and cried out, her head was hurting again. She kept going and had another vision. This time it was the beginning in the bright lights and Eugene came over, and was speaking with the man and pointed at Grace, then he walked away. The man got all in Grace's face and slapped her. She stopped moving and held her head for a minute, She slid off Abe and collapsed beside him on the bed.

Abe groaned watching her, and sat up and moving to check on her. "Sweetness?"

Grace was panting, and closed her eyes. "Sorry…" She panted more. "Lost… My stamina"

Abe chuckled. "Scared me for a minute, though you had another one of those things." He leaned down and kissed her more.

"S...Sorry." Grace smiled and kissed him. She was scared to tell him.


	30. Chapter 30 - Wedding Bells

2 Days Later:

Maggie was helping Grace zip up her dress. Maggie found it in the church basement. She and Grace had fun trying it on. "Still can't believe it fits." Grace smiled looking in the mirror.

"Abe hasn't seen it has he?" Maggie asked putting the veil in Grace's fixed hair.

"Not at all." Grace smiled slightly. "Nobody but you has seen it."

"Still can't believe it's a freaking Kleinfeld dress." Maggie smiled looking her over in it. "Gosh you look great. I'm jealous."

Grace smiled slightly. "You looked amazing at your's and glenn's. You being in your mama's dress." She pushed Maggie's bangs from her face. "You and Glenn could always renew your vows."

"We might." Maggie smiled slightly. She fixed her dress and stood up. "Ready?"

Grace nodded and walked with her to the church, everyone was inside waiting.

Glenn smiled seeing his sister. "Oh my." He looked her over. "Beautiful." He extended his arm. "Ready?"

Grace smiled and locked arms with him. She had a bouquet of sunflowers, and nodded. "Yes. Very ready."

Maggie had went inside and was at the doors. Abe was turned to face Father, and couldn't turn until 10 seconds after the kids came down, he could watch that, but couldn't watch Grace until he was told to by father.

Grace smiled as she went up the steps, Glenn knocked, and Maggie opened the doors. Everyone was standing. She walked in, and everyone gasped as she walked in. She was trying to not run - nor - cry as she walked with Glenn.

She had made it 5 steps in before Father tapped Abe on the shoulder and told him to turn around. She smiled big, she hadn't seen him in his dress blues he kept from the army. It never really clicked with her, on how many medals and other things he earned during his career. She looked at his face and smiled brightly.

Abe turned around and looked at her, he could have sworn an angel came through the door. He kept his composure, and refused to full on cry, but he managed to slip one tear, as he smiled back at her. He stood tall and smiled more.

Grace smiled and continued walking, and saw Carson was wearing his pajamas' She knew that would just happen already. She wasn't going to fight him, Pj's where just comfortable. Rick was holding him.

Father smiled at Grace and Glenn. "Whom is giving her away?"

"I am." Glenn said and kissed her cheek. "Kick ass sis." He handed her to Abe and walked back to Maggie in the front row.

Abe smiled taking her hands and helped her up the steps. "You look gorgeous, stunning."

Grace smiled and held his hands, "You look handsome in your dress blues." She had given her flowers to Enid.

Father smiled and started the ceremony. "Today we join, Abraham Ford and Grace Rhee to join them in marriage…" He continued on with it until they got to the personal vows. "Now Abe would like to share personal vows he had written up." He smiled at Abe.

Abe smiled and looked at her. "To be honest, I never pictured myself getting in a relationship - or married or kids. That's not the order we went in, I mean look at our son he's over their currently attempting to rip off Rick's beard." He chuckled lightly, as did Grace and the others. "That's okay, that things don't go in order or as planned." He glanced down for a second then looked back up at Grace. "To be honest, I'm glad you came stumbling into my campsite that night. I was planning on ending everything.." He sighed. "I honestly felt like a failure, I had scared my ex-wife, Ella and the kids away, because I was protecting them, and they ended up dying, and my first girlfriend Em.. and daughter" He sighed. " I left, because of...well, you know the reasons.." He nodded. "I'm glad as hell to have met you that night when you were on the run from the people of termitus." He smile slightly. "I probably wouldn't be here otherwise. You look like a damn angel caught in that bear trap." He watched her eyes, his sparkled slightly. "Thank you for saving this stupid old man." He pulled out the thread, and tied it around her finger...

" I know when two people really love each other - really - want to get married it has to be a natural - they have to make that decision to love each other everyday. Even when things are hard, They don't give up on it. It's a choice to love each other even if it's by a thread." He smiled, redoing how he proposed. "I… let that thread break once..." He said pulling the thread away from her gently, "This time I won't. I promise." He said sliding the ring down the thread onto her finger, "I love you Grace. Thank you for being there for me and loving me too even when i didn't deserve it. Thank you for our son, and angel daughter." He let the tears fall.

Grace smiled listening to him and nodded, letting her tears fall down her face. Wen he re-created the proposal, she smiled more and watched him. "I love you too, Abe."

Father Gabriel looked at her, "You're turn."

"How can I go after that." Grace laughed looking at the floor for a second then at him after composing herself. "Make all the ladies in here cry Abe." She laughed softly. She could tell they were, and possibly a man or two.

Abe smiled and chuckled slightly, watching her.

Grace breathed and smiled. "Abe, I love you so much. I didn't think I could love anyone, after all the abuse I went through with, with Andrew." She sighed softly.

"I'm thankful you were there that night when I got hurt and ran off from termitus. I couldn't thank you enough for taking me in, and making me feel at home and comforting me - When I thought, everyone in this room was dead.." She smiled more, "We formed a bond quickly, It was like we couldn't go on being separated from each other. We tried going on supply runs alone, and we just couldn't." She looked at him more. "Thank you for being there and bringing me back to my family. I thank God everyday for you, and for all you have done for me." She caught herself for a second. "You are always supportive, of me and a great daddy to our son, and would have been to our angel baby." She breathed and smiled keeping her brown eyes locked in his blue eyes. "You have always been my rock, and I can always count on you. You got me through things I was to scared to do alone.." She looked at his hands. "I mean, hell you got war wounds from my hands, because I was that scared having Carson." She laughed softly. "Thank you for taking those for me."

Abe chuckled slightly. "I'll do it again."

"I know, people where probably not thrilled with out age differences. Age is just a number, and it means nothing.." She smiled more. " I promise, to always be patient with you, and try and talk things out with you, and never stop loving you or doing things without you. I love it that you are so involved as a daddy, and as a husband. I can't wait to see what the future holds and what else is in store for us. I love you Abe." She smiled and slid the ring onto his finger using the thread also. "Our love is eternally twined together like this thread. One thread alone isn't strong enough, if you add more. It gets stronger - Abe you are my thread as well as our kids. We are so strong right now, and are only going to get stronger, in the next 8 months.." She bit her lip wondering if he caught that hint, she said her vows really loud to make sure they heard her.

Abe watched her and smiled as she slid the ring on, then paused for a second to listen to her more, then he let out a laugh, and smiled bigger. "Really?"

Grace nodded, and smiled bigger. "We're having another baby." She laughed and let the tears fall more.

Everyone gasped for a minute

Abe laughed and pulled her into a hug. Grace smiled and hugged him back tightly. She hadn't told anyone, well except Harlan knew. Abe pulled back looking at her. "Seriously? Not pulling my leg?"

Grace laughed and shook her head. "No." She stood up and kissed him. Abe kissed her back.

Father just shrugged and laughed. "Keep on kissing your bride?" He watched them and smiled. "We don't need to finish."

Everyone laughed and cheered. Father hushed them.

Abe pulled back and smiled. "Sorry father." He laughed holding her hands again.

Grace blushed and smiled, "Sorry Father." She looked up at Abe. "Please continue."

"Do you - "

"I do." Abe laughed.

"Me too." Grace smiled.

"In all of the above?"

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Alright - Alright." Father laughed, "Mr and Mrs Abraham Ford." He pronounced them. "They are also expecting another baby." He smiled.

Abe pulled her in for a kiss, and kissed her hard. Grace kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm so happy." He said softly into her ear.

"Me too." Grace smiled big and kissed him more.


	31. Chapter 31

They had a simple reception. They had venison from 4 deer that Daryl got, along with veggies, and a cake that Carol and Michonne made.

"It's beautiful Carol, and Michonne." Grace smiled hugging them both.

"Congratulations on the new baby." Carol said smiling.

"Thank you." Grace smiled. "Feeling pretty good so far."

"No morning sickness?"

"Not yet, hopeful it wasn't like with Carson." Grace smiled as she and Abe cut the cake. She handed out pieces of it to everyone.

"Cake smash!" Carl yelled sitting with Enid eating his piece, okay his 5th piece of cake.

Grace looked up at Abe, with a smile. "Ready?" He gave a nod, and smiled back at her.

They picked up their pieces of cake, and were nice about smashing it in each others faces. Grace laughed and leaned up and kissed him. Abe chuckled and kissed her back and held her close, he wiped the remaining frosting off his face, and smiled looking at everyone. "Thank you all for, everything. This has been an amazing day."

Grace nodded listening, and smiled. "Everything was beautiful, and delicious, and just wonderful. We owe you a lot for doing all this. Thank you all." They toasted and had a drink.

Carson managed to get out of Glenns arms and ran over to Grace and Abe. "Mama" he screamed as he hugged their legs.

Grace smiled and kissed his head, as Abe scooped him up. She gave him some cake. "Being good for auntie maggie?" Carson gave a smile and shook his head yes.

"Then no cake." Grace teased. Carson looked heartbroken and then giggled, shaking his head yes. "Okay." Grace teased him.

Carson shook his head yes, and grabbed it off the plate and shoved it all over his face.

Grace laughed and smiled watching him. Abe let out a laugh. Grace kisses his cheeks and Abe let him down to run back to Glenn.

They danced, and ate dinner, and danced a bit more. Maggie and Glenn took Carson for the night. Abe and Grace walked back to their house. He stopped at the front door and opened it. He scooped her up and kissed her walking in. Grace smiled and giggled kissing him more.

"I love you Mrs. Ford." Abe said pulling her on top of him on the couch

"I love you Mr. Ford." Grace smiled and kissed him more. She undid her zippers and slid out of her dress.

Abe smiled and took off his uniform and kissed her more.


	32. Chapter 32

Grace woke up to Carson tapping her on the face. She saw he had markers. "Carson" She said sitting up and looking good at him, he hadn't written on himself. Thang goodness. She looked at the furniture, then grabbed the mirror, and sighed. He drew on her face and all in different colors. "Let's go sit." She picked picked him up and put him in the playpen then walked down the hallway to the bathroom. She saw Abe sitting in the kitchen." Hey."

Abe looked up and laughed hard. "Got you huh?" He smiled and walked over to the sink and grabbed a rag and some soap.

Grace smiled and laughed. "Yeah he did. Got me good." She took the rag and soap "Thank you." She said pulling him in and kissing him.

Abe smiled and wrapped an arm around her and put a hand on her growing belly. "Doing good?"

"So far." Grace smiled, and wrapped an arm around him. She had to get her picc line put back in, because of the horrible morning sickness she had with Carson. She had about 2 months left to go.

"At least you are doing better this time around." Abe smiled rubbing her stomach softly. "Actually putting on weight, and only throwing up half of the time so far."

"Yeah, really glad about it." Grace smiled, she was still worried about the visions she had. She washed her face off and smiled letting Abe rub her stomach and talk to the baby. She laughed feeling the baby flip and kick. "What are you telling him?" she asked looking at him.

Abe smiled looking up at her. "Telling him or her, how she better be nice to their mama or I'm going to come in there and get them." He teased.

Grace laughed. "Good one - You sure, he or she will listen?" She smiled, sitting on the couch after walking back into the living room with him. He sat next to her and laid down talking more to the baby more. Grace had laid Carson down for a nap.

Abe smiled and kept talking to the baby. "Daddy's gonna teach you a lot - how to pick up girls.. How to hunt, and fish, and build things." He kept rubbing her belly also.

Grace smiled laying her head back, and listened with her eyes closed, she felt another headache come upon her. She tried ignoring it. She had a quick flash of a vision of a young lady standing behind the man with the bat, She was freaking out and kept looking at them all, she screamed as the bat came down. Grace didn't recognize her. Grace let out a groan feeling the baby flip hard as she snapped out of it.

"You okay?" He asked worried, looking at her.

Grace nodded wincing slightly. "Just…. Braxton hicks." She sighed and smiled looking at him. "Can't believe it's gone by quick."

"Still worried?" He asked watching her.

"A little." She smiled. "Just ready to meet him or her."

"Me too." He said kissing her gently. "Things will be okay this round."

"I hope so." Grace sighed, holding his hand. She was trying to not think about the delivery from last time.

Abe smiled and held her hand back. "It will. Be okay." He said kissing her more.


	33. Chapter 33

Grace hadn't seen Harlan in a while, since he had a few more patients to see. It had been a long time in fact. She couldn't even get an ultrasound done this pregnancy due to his machine malfunctioning. He was looking all over for parts to fix it, or a new one.

Grace was outside working in Maggie's garden with Glenn. Abe was working on a mini hospital for Harlan to have, he was working on a house that had been gutted to the bare bone and rebuilding it, with his team to turn it into a 'hospital'. His goal was to have it done before Maggie's new baby was due to arrive.

Maggie walked outside, she was about 3 months along. She smiled listening to Glenn and Grace talking in Korean. "What on earth are you two arguing about?" Hershel was asleep inside.

"Just about our mothers recipe for veggie stew." Grace smiled and laughed.

"Sounds pretty heated for stew talk." Maggie rolled her eyes sitting on the chair peeling potatoes.

"You've never heard our family gatherings.." Glenn muttered. Grace giggled.

"Good thing, we are slowly teaching them korean." Grace smiled slightly.

"Thanks for teaching me too." Maggie smiled. "Slowly learning it. Is Abe?"

"He can speak some, but he's got reading it down more." Grace smiled.

Glenn went inside to wash off the eggplants. Maggie and Grace kept talking and peeling veggies. After a while, Maggie got up and carried one bowl full of peeled veggies, while Grace carried the other. Grace sat hers down. Maggie put hers down quickly and cried out in pain.

Grace turned to look at her and saw the blood flowing down her leg.

Glenn came in and saw it also. "Shit." He looked at Grace.

"Abe has our car. He's working at the old house." Grace told him, as she helped Maggie up. "Cramping?" Maggie nodded and cried.

Glenn took off running, and got stopped by Rick. "What's going on?" He asked looking him over.

Glenn huffed. "Maggie's bleeding and cramping a lot." He held onto his side. "God I'm old I can't run worth shit anymore"

Rick shook his head. "Whos with her? Grace?" Glenn nodded. Rick looked up at the house. "Abe."

Abe popped his head out the window. "Yeah?"

Glenn told him what was going on. Abe nodded and dropped what he was doing and left. He came downstairs.

Rick looked at him "Take the RV." He said tossing the kets. Daryl and I will meet with ya'll at the gate."

"Thank you Rick" Glenn said trying to not freak out and ran to the RV with Abe.

Maggie was groaning and breathing through it. "Hurts." She groaned.

Grace rubbed her back and nodded listening. " I know it does." She said and helped her up and out the door. "Boys will be here soon. Doing good." she said helping her.

Abe brought the RV around, Rick and Michonne and Daryl were by the gates. Glenn got out and helped get Maggie on the RV and in the bed in back. Carol was watching Judith, Carson and Hershel. Carl and Enid went along with them also.

Grace was on the radio speaking with the guards of hilltop. "Patch Harlan through." She said walking back with it, to be with Maggie. "Hey Harlan." She sighed and filld him in. "Alright. I will." She looked at Maggie. "He wants me to press on your abdomen for a second. She did what he said and Maggie screamed throughout it. "Yeah. Well Yeah! Shes screaming her head off." She sighed. "Sorry doc. Yeah she's bleeding."

She stopped and sighed. "You will meet us at the gate - Okay. Thanks doc." She smiled looking at Maggie. "He's gonna meet us at the gate." She grabbed a blanket to cover her with, and a cool pack that she smacked on the counter to get cold. She wrapped it in a towel, and placed it on Maggie's head.

"It's going to be okay, Maggie.." Grace said looking at Glenn, worried.

It seemed like forever to drive. Rick kept checking on him. He had to keep returning around and finding a different road. It was getting dark out also now.


	34. Chapter 34- Meet Negan Pt 1

"I don't know, the roads are blocked." Abe said looking up at Rick. Rick sat beside him in the front seat, and watched with him.

"How's Maggie doing?" Rick asked looking in the rear-view mirror.

Glenn shook his head. "She's burning up…" He grabbed an instant cool pack, broke it and applied to Maggie.

Maggie just curled up into a ball in pain, and held Glenn's hand. Grace stayed with her and kept talking to Harlan. "She's burning up now. Got an icepack on her."

Daryl was upfront with them all, and talking as they came upon another roadblock. Abe frowned and looked at Rick. He sighed, "Turn around." said Rick.

Abe did as he said and drove. "Almost there Maggie."

Maggie groaned out more and cried silently into Glenn's arms.

Grace rubbed her back, and held her hand. She remembered a song her mom used to sing, when she was sick. She started singing it softly in korean, as she rubbed her back. Glenn smiled slightly hearing her, and hummed with it. Maggie calmed down listening to them, and held onto her stomach.

Abe drove through a tunnel of trees and kept driving. When he got to a clearing, men jumped out and started barging inside and dragging everyone out. They fought back but when they did, they were tied.

Abe was on the ground, as well as everyone else, kneeling. The camper was moved, and bright lights were turned on. Grace started shaking, and somehow moved her hand enough to reach for Abe's and held it tightly. She looked at him and tried to not panic. Abe looked her over and held tightly onto her hand.

A big camper came up and shut off. The men standing behind the group, dropped to a knee and waited. A man with a black leather jacket, and jeans came out holding a baseball bat he was whistling as he walked around looking at them.

Grace was really shaking, she looked up at him and got a good look on his face.

The man chuckled and smiled, "Hello. I'm Negan. I don't appreciate you fucks killing my men." He glanced them over and saw Rick. "Leader?"

Rick nodded and Negan walked over. He started going over and lecturing the rules of his world and order. He walked over and looked at their weapons. "Damn. You got a lot of our guns." He grinned. He laughed and walked to his camper and banged on the door. "Get your ass out here!" He shot his men a look, and looked at the group. " You think I'm terrifying? God - you have not met my right hand man - or should I really say, woman." He let out a chuckle, and walked forward a bit opening the door.


	35. Chapter 35 - Meet Negan Pt 2

"You look fan-fucking-tastic. Sweetness. Take the damn sunglasses off." Negan grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss, and kissed her hard. He took them off her, and she winced as the lights hit her eyes.

Negan chuckled, "Don't you boys be looking at her the way I look at her or we are going to be having a lot of issues. Damn baby. I should take you back in there and screw your brains out of your damn head." He slid his hand down and held tightly on.

The woman flashed a big smile, and it showed all her teeth, she whitened them constantly. She looked up at Negan. "Calm down boy." She took his hand and put his finger in her mouth, then pulled it back out. "Just a little preview of later." She let out a laugh. "What do we have here?" She hadn't looked at the group yet.

Negan let out a groan as she did that, "Fucking can't wait." He laughed "This is the group who killed our men, plus more after we tried killing them." Negan sighed. "Sweetness - what would you like to do?" He grinned. "I have an idea, but I would love your opinion first, Melanie.."

She bit her lip and ran her hands through her har. "Let me look them over first." She said turning around. Her eyes fell on the man with red hair. She just stared at him.

"Melanie." Negan said looking at her.

Melanie raised a hand, and walked over to him. "Abraham James Ford." She whispered it so Negan couldn't hear her. The man didn't look up at first, he was lost in his thoughts when he heard the name Melanie.

Abe looked up at her, and shook slightly. He couldn't believe his daughter was alive and well - his firstborn, from his girlfriend in his military career. He met her mother on leave, about 5 years before Abe met Ellen. He had the gag in. He locked his blue eyes with her blue eyes. She looked beautiful like her mother.

Melanie kneeled down to him, and looked at him closely. "Hi Daddy." She smiled slightly, and removed his gag, she did this all whispering. She hadn't seen him since she was 4 years old. She tracked him down when she ran away from home for a week at 16, and went to his house only to be turned away by him.

Abe sighed and watched her, "Hello Melanie." He was trying to keep Grace calm, holding her hand tightly.

Melanie laughed and smiled more. "My god." She looked at him. "You're old as fuck."

"Hold the fucking front door - baby!" Negan laughed and looked at her. "This is your old man?" He looked him over. "Shit." He kneeled down. "You can from his nuts? Aren't they shrivel up and fallen off by now?" He looked at Grace. "He's your man?"

Grace nodded, looking at Abe. She was still holding his hand.

"How sweet. He's fucking someone your age, Melanie.. How can you not puke?" Negan snorted.

Melanie frowned hearing him. She didn't say a word. She stood up and walked to the camper, and went inside slamming the door shut. She kicked the chair, cursing to herself. She couldn't believe her dad was alive along with her uncle. She was freaking out internally. She bit her lip, grabbing her hatchet. She walked outside, and remained silent.

Negan looked over at her, and sighed. "I'm sorry sugarlips. This has to be hard on you." He walked over and wrapped an arm around her.

Melanie shook her head. "It's fine." She said looking cold, she shrugged his arm off her and walked to Maggie. She kneeled down. She had her hands tied in front of her. She looked over seeing Negan over toying with Rick, then grabbing him and taking him to the camper and taking off. She whispered softly. "How far along are you? First trimester?"

Maggie nodded. Melanie bit her lip, and sighed seeing the blood. "Miscarrying?"

"I dont...know."

The man standing behind Maggie started yelling at Maggie for speaking. Melanie pulled out her pistol and shot him, dead. "Piss off Don." She looked at Maggie. "Thats a lot of blood honey." She had trained with a doctor back at the saviors to pass time, she put a lot of hours in during that time. Melanie put her hand on Maggie's head, then placed a hand on her stomach to feel. "Joe." She looked up at the man that Negan called Fat Joe all the time.

"Yes ma'am?" He said coming over.

She stood up. "Get them, ready. Time to move out soon." She spoke in german. She knew he spoke it.

He nodded and left.

Melanie saw three men smirking at her. She smiled sweetly. "Come here." she cooed at him.

The guys where hesitant, they walked over.

Melanie pulled the taller one in for a kiss, and kissed him hard. The other two men pulled them apart and Melanie started fist fighting them, used her knife to cut her face. "Negan!" She screamed.

Negan chucked Rick out of the camper and back at the line. He swung at one of the men, and looked at them. "What in the fuck is going on?"

"They touched me!" Melanie said pulling out her gun.

Negan narrowed his eyes at them, and looked at Melanie. "They did baby?" He looked at her cut. He clenched his bag. "Not cool. Not COOL." He said walking to them. "Run."

Melanie shot her gun at both of them. Then stepped back as Negan went to town on them. She had fallen next to Rick and slid her gun to him. She got up and fell on top of her dad and undid his restraints. "Don't do anything yet." She whispered. She got up and walked back to Maggie.

Negan frowned watching her go back to Maggie. "What are you doing?"

Melanie frowned. "Shes bleeding like fuck Negan." She helped her up.

Negan laughed and looked at her chucking a rock at her. "Playing doctor? I thought that was was only our game in the bedroom. "

Melanie rolled her eyes, "No our game is teacher and student - You know, kind of like our real relationship." She snapped, she undid Maggies' restraints.

Negan looked at her and frowned. She was really pushing his buttons tonight. "Of course you'd bring that up." He looked at Lucille, "Well.. of course. We are going to enjoy this soon baby." He sighed looking at Melanie. "Get her ass inside." He glanced at Grace and smiled slightly. "Get up."

Grace slowly got up.

Negan watched her. "Turn around." He smiled slightly. Grace did what he said.

Melanie came back out after getting Maggie situated. "What are you doing?"

"Looking over your lovely new step-mommy. Damn shes fine." He laughed. "How did you manage to get through my grips?"

Melane frowned. "Fuck you Negan."

"Damn - Gramps. Never use a condom?" He smiled at Abe. He looked at Grace. "Get in the camper." He ordered. Grace looked at him then Melanie, she went inside.

"I wouldn't talk you dont use them." Melanie snapped.

"I don't use them with you - I use them with the other wives."

Melanie gagged. "Thank god you do! I wouldn't touch your nasty penis after it was in someone else uncovered!" Abe coughed, trying to not laugh. He loved that his daughter had a snappy mouth and feisty personality. Melanie smiled slightly.

"Someone's emotional because she has to share her husband."

Melanie walked over to him, more like stomped. "No, I'm emotional because your dumbass got me pregnant again."

One of the saviors whispered. "Shits gonna hit the fan now." They got on their knees incase bullets started flying.

Negan laughed, and then tossed Lucille to Joe. "Treat her good." He looked at Melanie and slapped her hard. "You remember who you are talking to." Then grabbed her hard by the shoulder, pulling her closer.

Melanie looked at Negan, after getting up. "I'm like… 70% more into you now."

"Melanie!" Abe groaned getting hit by a gun from one of the men. He got sat back up.

"Let them work out their marriage issues." He said.

Negan grabbed her and threw her to the ground. He kneeled overtop of her. "Who's. Are. You."

"Negans." She croaked. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She said submitting.

"Next time think before you speak. We wouldn't want a repeat of last week." He grinned, getting her up and making her get on her knees. "What's your name?"

"Negan" Melanie kneeled down, said looking at him.

"And?"

"I'm your wife. I submit myself to you." Melanie shook closing her eyes, not wanting to look.

"Good." Negan said and grabbed Melanie up and kissed her hard.

Melanie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him more. Negan picked her up and kissed her harder. "I love it when you are mean to me." She said softly, she felt sick everytime she said that to him. "Forgive me?"

Negan laughed, and kissed her more. "We are so going to fuck later." He put her down, and grabbed Lucille.


	36. Chapter 36

"Can't wait." Melanie was shaking visabily. She ran her hands over her hair. She walked over to him, and grabbed her gun off him. She started laughing. "They going to get it." She started singing softly.

"Someone's high as a kite on my kisses." Negan laughed.

Melanie smiled and giggled. "Yes I am." She walked around, and was faking it.

"Compose yourself." Negan ordered, getting annoyed.

Melanie nodded and sat down, cross legged and watched him. Abe noticed the look on her face and relaxed slightly. She played with her gun.

Negan started picking someone, and landed on Abe.

Grace was starting to freak out inside. Maggie kept her down and quiet.

Melanie raised the gun, as he raised his bat. She heard him say everyone is going to be doing that. She shot Lucille.

Negan gasped and looked around, then turned to see Melanie holding a gun. "What in fucks sakes are you doing?" He growled. "You shot Lu!"

"You were going to bash my daddy's head in." Melanie said keeping her aim on him.

Negan stomped over to her and swung Lu at Melanie. She ducked and smacked him with the gun. He hit her in the stomach with the end of the bat. She got sent back against the camper. She was coughing hard.

"I'm guessing your lesson earlier didn't help you." He shouted grabbed Melanie. "Now you get the honor of killing one of theses people. " He held her close as she held onto Lucille.

Negan tightened his grip, and walked her to Abe. "End him." He ordered letting go. "Think of everything he put you through, how he left your mom - then she married that idiot of a mayor. Who abused you and your mom.." He laughed. "That drunk that would sneak into your room at night….how he would do things to you.." He hissed. "How _I_ took care of him for you - because you were to scared to do so."

Abe looked horrified and ashamed all that happened and he didn't help her.

"You owe me. I own you now." Negan said into her ear, but said it loudly. "You were just a scared kid - are you going to be that way now?" He grinned. "Because your daddy came into the picture again. Tell everyone how that last meeting went.." He chuckled slightly.

Melanie bit her lip, the bat felt perfect in her hands. She could have sworn she heard it talking to her. "Negan.. I can't." She said closing her eyes.

"DO. IT. NOW." Negan ordered grabbing her face and making her look down at him.

Melanie was breathing hard at this point. She let a tear fall, as she tightened the grip on the bat. "I'm sorry." She said softly, she raised the bat, and in one swift motion she turned and swing and hit Negan across the side of his torso. Sending him back by the camper. She swung and hit a savior she knew she couldn't trust behind Rick.

"Melanie!" Negan roared and raised his gun. He shot her. Melanie turned around as he did, and got shot in the stomach.

Abe turned and jumped the savior behind him and started beating him. Rick got up and shot a few of them. They didn't hear Melanie get shot in the fighting. She slowly got up, and coughed, grabbing the bat and raised it hitting Negan across the face, sending him back again unconscious. She held onto the tree stump.

Joe ran over. "STOP!" He hollered, watching them all fighting.

Melanie looked up and screamed out, "STOP!" She held onto her stomach forcing herself to stand up.

Abe realized what happened, He took off running to her. "Mel. Melanie." He was holding her close.

Melanie looked at them, holding onto Abe and Joe. She frowned and growled. She looked at the Saviors. "You can continue following him - or follow me. Make a decision now."

Joe held her up. "I choose Melanie." He looked at the others. "Any objection?" They looked at each other and then shook their heads. Ricks group let go of them, and grabbed weapons.

" Don. Get Negan tied up and in the other truck.." Melanie said closing her eyes.

Joe nodded and looked at Don "Get Ford and Sarah also."

Melanie groaned as they took her inside the camper. "Hilltop isn't far." She groaned lifting up her shirt to look at it. "Exit wound?"

Rick looked over with Abe, as Joe helped everyone get inside. "No" He sighed and grabbed a towel and pressed it on her wound.

"Negan has been following you all for the past month." Melanie sighed, sitting up more, as she grabbed the radio and turned it on. She spoke into it. "Hilltop. This is little red."

Harlan laughed coming over the radio. "Melanie. By god. It's been forever. We thought you died."

Melanie smiled. "Miss you too Harlan." She looked at Joe. "Drive." She saw the men loaded up and following them. "I got Ricks team here, along with mine. We are on our way home." She groaned, "Multiple people shot."

"Well we got a team standing by. Did you get shot too?"

"Har. Maggie's bleeding a lot, everyone else is okay though." Melanie said, ignoring her question, and spoke into the radio. She listened to him and and rattled off stat information she took from Maggie. "Yeah. I did."

Abe sat down with Grace, holding her close, next to Melanie. He didn't realize he got shot in the arm.

Melanie noticed, and pulled his sleeve up. "Went threw." She cleaned it and started suturing it up, while bleeding herself. Rick kept pressure on it, Maggie laid in the same bed with Maggie. When she was done with her dad, she talked Glenn through how to start an IV.

"So… You….survived?" Abe watched. "How" He laid his head back.

"I'll explain a lot later." Melanie smiled slightly and kissed his hand. She wiped the blood off her face and hands.

"Mommy?" A small voice said, peeking out the bathroom door. A blond haired girl slowly moved from the room with a little boy.

"Come on Sarah." Melanie smiled. "Come on Ford."

Sarah paused looking at everyone. She held the little boy close, she was 7 and Ford was about 3. She walked over to Melanie and they hugged her tightly. "Where Daddy-Negan?"

"Sleeping. He hit his head." Melanie sighed softly. "Can't see him right now." She held them close and hugged them tightly. She laid her head back and smiled.

"Missed you mommy. Daddy-Negan kept you locked away." Sarah said playing with her hair.

"We'll talk soon about that baby." Melanie smiled slightly. "Don't worry bout it now. Daddy's sick."

"Okay." Sarah said.

Melanie smiled. She pulled out a small plush rabbit, handing it to Sarah. "I found Bunnie." She pulled out a old blue pot holder. "Here's blockie pal." She handed it to Ford.

They smiled and relaxed more, and closed their eyes against Melanie and soon asleep.

Abe just watched holding Grace close. "They both…"

"During the first winder, I gave birth to Ford a month before Sarah's ma died from a walker bite."

"Is he…" Abe said looking more at him.

"Yes." Melanie sighed softly. "Mine and Negan's."

"Before you both start arguing or anything." Rick said interrupting. "Melanie. Introduce yourself."

Melanie looked at the hatch on the roof and loaded her gun pointing it up. She smiled slightly, seeing some hair she reconize. Paul smiled lowering himself in, and shut the hatch. "Damn Melanie. Didn't think i'd ever catch up." He said hugging her.

Melanie let out a soft groan, and he looked and laughed. "Stop getting your ass shot."

Paul smiled. "Hey rick." He said hugging her. "Long time."

"Yeah it has." Rick sat up more. "Explain how you two know each other.."

"Well… I saved this bad-ass.." He smiled looking at Melanie. "She was beaten badly and took her to hilltop about over a year ago. Harlan, and I got to know her more. She wanted to take down Negan because of how he was…" He sat down drinking a pop. "She decided to go back in, and continue being his wife while working with him.. Took hell of a long enough time.."

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Well. I had to go off the deep end a few times and get disciplined." She paused and sighed. "Anyway." She smiled. "We did it." She took Pauls pop and took a drink passing it back.

Grace grabbed onto Abe's hand and kept quiet. She felt another contraction and looked at Abe.

"Baby?" He asked watching her. She nodded, looking down feeling her water break and soak her pants.

Melanie drifted back awake after the pain passed. She looked at Abe, "What's wrong?"


	37. Chapter 37

Joe looked back at them. "We are here guys." He said and pulled into the opened gates.

Harlan opened the doors and climbed up the steps. "Who's first?"

Melanie sat up. "Maggie, and Grace." She said said ignoring her pain.

They helped get them off the camper and outside. Rick and Michonne helped Melanie go inside. "I'm fine guys." She said ignoring her pain.

"Hell you are. Shot to shit." Michonne snapped.

Melanie sighed. "Sorry." She saw Joe take Negan into the jail and lock him up.

Harlan checked on Grace. "Doing good. Only 6." He smiled and took off his gloves running to wash up and tend to Maggie.

He helped Maggie and got her situated, and examined. He got her started on medication, and everything else along with doing an ultrasound. "Things look fine, just going to keep you on medication and bedrest." He said showing them the ultrasound. "Baby is okay."

Maggie sighed and relaxed feeling the pain stopping and everything else. "Thank goodness."

"Off to check on Melanie." He said changing things again. Then ran to check on her and fish the bullet out if his associate couldn't get it out.

Grace groaned out breathing, "I feel further along than 6." She shifted in bed and groaned.

Abe rubbed her back and helped her. "Feeling pressure?"

Grace nodded and groaned laying back and pushed with it.

Abe moved the blanket and watched. "Keep going baby." He smiled. He was keeping his shit together, he couldn't believe he was actually catching this baby.

Grace groaned and pushed over the next two hours. She was having a difficult time, and Abe couldn't get a hold of Harlan.

"Almost. Keep going. Come on baby - One more big push.." He smiled helping her, guiding the baby out, he kept encouraging her and helped her, he caught the baby. "It's a girl." He let out a laugh.

Grace smiled and laughed. "She okay?"

"Picture perfect." Abe smiled and got her really crying, and plopped her on Grace's chest. "Beautiful."

Grace cried and smiled, holding her close. "She's amazing." She kissed Abe.

Abe smiled and kissed her again, covering the baby with a towel.

"Keturah." Grace smiled softly, and relaxed more.

"Keturah. Perfect for her." Abe smiled.

Harlan knocked before coming in. "Hello." He smiled slightly.

"Hey." Grace smiled softly cuddling the baby close. "Meet Keturah."

Harlan walked over and smiled. "She's beautiful."

"Hows Melanie?" Abe asked worried.

Harlan was examining Grace and Keturah. "She'll be alright. Paul's with her right now." He cleaned up the cord stub and wrapped her up nice and tight. "She missed all vital organs, took forever to fish the bullet out though. Little red is going to rest for a while before doing anything else." He smiled. "You can go see her when you are ready to."

Abe nodded and stayed with Grace to help her out. "Thanks Doc.. Please keep me updated.

Harlan smiled. "Anytime." He said and left after a while, to go check on the others.

Grace smiled holding the baby close, and taking care of her. She sat up a few hours later. "Abe."

Abe jolted awake. "Yeah?"

"Go see, your daughter." Grace smiled slightly.

Abe sighed. "You sure?" He said stretching.

"Go see, Melanie." Grace smiled. "I'm okay. We are okay."


	38. Chapter 38

Abe paused outside Melanie's door. He rubbed his face. He couldn't believe his eldest daughter was alive - really alive. He tried forgetting about he last conversation he had with her when he thought she had died.

 _Abe walked to his truck he was dressed to go work on the base. He was leaving for 2 weeks. Ellen and the kids had went to go visit her mother during that time to make time fly while he was away. He unlocked his truck threw his bag in the back. He suddenly turned and threw Melanie to the ground not realizing who she was. He held her down, watching her. "Melanie?" He narrowed his eyes._

 _"D..Dad." Melanie groaned softly._

 _"What are you doing here?" Abe sighed letting her go. "You shouldn't be here."_

 _"Dad."_

 _"Abe." He said cutting her off. "I don't know you well enough for you to call me dad."_

 _Melanie just looked at him, and sighed. "Abe." She looked down._

 _"Yes?" He sighed._

 _"I just wanted to get to know you is all. I tracked you down, because I found some old documents in mom's things."_

 _Abe frowned "I wouldn't know anything about your mother -or her documents." He shook his head. "I have to go. I'm going to be late." He got in the truck, rolling down the window. "Forget about having me as a dad kid. Not worth the time. Look up to your step-dad as a father" He knew his ex married the mayor of town, so she was well off._

 _Melanie sighed and didn't say anything._

 _"Wish it could have been different kid. Really did. But you are in my past." He said putting on his sunglasses. "Bye kid." He pulled out of the driveway and left._

 _Melanie watched him, and walked to her car._

Abe put his hand on the door, and opened it slowly. He walked in. Melanie was alone. "Hey." He smiled slightly.

"Abe." Melanie said not looking up. "What's what you've always wanted to be called."

 _Ouch_. He thought, he deserved that. He nodded walking over, and sat down. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Melanie sighed slightly.

"Good." Abe smiled slightly. "Melanie…. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm sorry how i treated you." He reached for her hand and took it. "It wasn't fair. I was really angry at everything - Not you. Just my life in general."

Melanie let him take her hand, she sighed.

"I shouldn't have left. I wasn't ready to be a dad then." Abe shook his head. "I'm redeeming myself." He smiled slightly. "You have a little brother and sister - Carson and Keturah." He looked down at at his feet. "I'm sorry I was a shit dad to you."

"Kind of late to have a dad now." Melanie sighed. She looked at her blanket playing with it slightly. "I've...gone this long." She covered her eyes with her free hand and sighed. "I hope you do redeem yourself with those two little ones." She wiped her eyes. "I wished for a long time you would have just taken me with you. Things might of been different…." She paused. "Might have not been abused, or involved with Negan later.." She cleared her throat. "I….I can't forgive you yet." She sighed.

"I understand." Abe smiled slightly. "You are never too old to have your dad in your life." He squeezed her hand. "Never too old."

"Perhaps." Melanie sighed.

Abe sighed. "I'm sorry about everything Melanie."

Melanie nodded. "I know." She bit her lip, and looked over at him and leaned in and gave him a hug.

Abe hesitated for a second, then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you when you were younger." He rubbed her back. "I should have been there. I was a piece of shit.."

"It's okay." Melanie sighed slightly. "Shit happens." She bit her lip. "I…..I forgive you i think."

Abe sighed. "Don't force it if you are not ready to say it. I'm not worry about it."

"Okay." Melanie sighed. "So… tell me about your wife, and kids." She sat up taking a drink of water.

Abe smiled and sat back and started telling her all about them.


	39. Chapter 39

Melanie was stubborn and refused to listen to Harlan. She was up an around a day after getting hurt and sitting downstairs talking with Harlan in his office. "I can try and talk to him."

"I would wait Melanie. He's still recovering, and also really pissed off." Harlan sighed.

She gently put her hand on his face and sat closer to him. "Harry." She said calling him her nickname. She leaned down and kissed him. "I'll wait a few more days." She smiled softly.

Harlan smiled slightly and kissed her back. "Good." He sighed. "Darn stubborn woman."

"I am." She smiled and sat down in his lap.

Abe stood in the doorway watching them then cleared his throat. "May i come in?"

Harlan nodded, and smiled at him. "Of course."

Abe nodded and walked inside shutting the door. He looked at them, and then nodded. "Melanie...Grace would like to see you." He said watching Harlan.

Melanie nodded. "Alright." She smiled and got up and left the room. She walked upstairs and went to Grace and Abes room.

Abe and Harlan talked for a while then Abe came back upstairs.

Melanie smiled getting up and hugging Grace. "Good to meet you." She looked at the baby. "She's just...beautiful." She stroked the babys face and turned to her dad. She walked over and hugged him, and held him for a minute. "Thank you dad." She sighed softly, "I forgive you." She whispered.

Abe smiled and wiped his eyes. "Thank you Melanie." He stroked her face for a second. "You make me proud." He smiled softly. "Are you thinking of staying here?"

Melanie gave him a tissuse and shook her head. "I think so… I really… Need to help Harlan. The kids need something safe and stable." She sighed.

"Well… We can always visit and vice versa." He smiled looking at her. "I'd like to get to know you and my...grandchildren." He smiled more he couldn't believe he has grandchildren. "Love for you to know Grace more and your siblings too."

Melanie nodded. "I'd love that." She smiled, and looked at Grace. "You take care of this old bastard."

Grace laughed. "I will." She smiled. "You promise to visit us."

Melanie smiled. "I shall." She fixed her shirt, she was feeling her pain meds wearing off. "I'm off to go sleep." She said taking off her wedding ring from Negan. "I need a lot of it." She walked to the door. "I'll see you soon." She promised.

Abe nodded. "Good. Melanie… I…..love you." He smiled slightly sitting down with Grace.

"Love you also." Melanie smiled walking out and shutting the door. She walked down to the jail were Rick was and opened the door to go stand face to face with Negan.


	40. Chapter 40

Grace tossed and turned as she slept. It had been a month since she had Keturah. They were all back in Alexandria now. She continued sleeping, and was dreaming. She was panting hard in her sleep, and was dreaming about the town being on fire, along with walkers going rampet in the streets. She wasn't with the kids and Abe was nowhere to be found. She was fighting her way back to them, and couldn't get to them. She could hear Maggie screaming, everyone screaming out in pain and agony. She got to the door of the car with her kids in it and opened it as three walkers were in the car, as she opened the door one lunged at her. She screamed seeing Abe's body beside her.

Grace kept screaming, and thrashed in the bed and fell onto the floor. She kept screamining as Abe tried shaking her awake.

Glenn and Maggie were spending the night downstairs. Glenn could hear Grace, he jumped out of bed and ran upstairs. "Whats going on?" He asked flying over the bed and landing beside Abe.

"I can't get her awake." Abe said as he held Grace close as she kept screaming.

"GRACE!" Glenn hollered, patting her face as Abe rubbed her arms.

Grace stopped screaming and shook hard as she came down from the dream. She went limp in Abe's arms and shook more. He laid her on the floor and watched her as she shook. "She's having a seizure." He said trying to not panic. Glenn watched her for a minute, and kept watching her ride it out with Abe. She finally stopped shaking after what felt like an eternity.

Grace laid on the floor limp and was breathing hard. Abe rubbed her face and glanced up at Glenn. He was scared for her. He picked Grace up and placed her in the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hands in his face. Glenn put a hand on Abe's back and patted it slightly. He didn't know what to do either.

After a little bit, Grace groaned and woke up. "Abe…" She started crying slightly.

Abe moved and turned to her. "It's alright." He wasn't sure about it either.

"It was horrible." She panted hard and sat up. She was shaking from sweating so much. She slowly got up and shakingly walked to the window. She stood looking out the window. She held onto her head and groaned softly. "Fire. Walkers. Nobody...made it." She started panicking and breathing hard. She felt the headache get worse. She started crying more and tried sitting down. Abe grabbed her and held her in his lap.

He was trying to calm her down and held her close. "Shhhh." He looked over at Glenn and was lost at what to say. He closed his eyes and silently let a few tears fall.

Glenn sat back and listened to Grace speak in Korean describing everything. He got up and left the room.

Grace eventually fell asleep, and stayed asleep for the night. She woke up the next morning walking downstairs and sat on the couch feeding the baby. She looked over at Glenn as he sat down watching Carson and Hershel play.

"Want to talk about your nightmare-vision last night?" He asked looking away from his nephew and son, to his sister.

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked looking at him, she didn't remember it.

Abe walked in and looked at them as they talked. "You don't remember it?"

Grace frowned and shook her head. "I don't remember at all about last night." She smiled down at Keturah. "Momma's big girl." She smiled and cuddled her close nursing her.

Glenn glanced at Abe. They looked at each other worried, about Grace.


	41. Chapter 41

Grace didn't want to talk about what happened during the last vision. She was trying to forget about it. She was playing with Keturah and Carson, outside in the courtyard while Abe was working with the boys on adding to the fence along with doing whatever else Rick though needed work on.

She looked up seeing Maggie bring her kids over. "Hey." she smiled slightly.

"Hey." Maggie smiled back and sat down. "How you doing?"

"I'm alright." Grace said watching Carson play with Hershel.

"No more…"

"Nope." Grace said softly, she looked down at Maggie's growing belly. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good.. Really uncomfortable." Maggie sighed. "Other than that, doing good." She smiled.

"Great." Grace smiled and watched the kids play. "This almost seems normal.."

"Them playing?"

"Yeah, that….having a family… Wouldn't know from in here the world went to crap." Grace sighed, sitting back. She smiled softly hearing Carson and Hershel babble with each other.

"That's true." Maggie sighed. "At least we got this far.." She smiled.

"Yep.." Grace looked down wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Maggie frowned seeing her.

"Just a really bad headache.." Grace said rubbing her temples. She saw a brief flash of a fire. She stood up and looked at the old doctors office.

Maggie watched her. "Grace.."

Grace felt the headache intensify. She held onto her head and felt her knees give out and sat sat back, just holding it. She was breathing hard.

"Grace." Maggie said touching her shoulder, worried. She looked up and around she saw Carl. "Carl. Go get your dad and Abe. Grace isn't doing so good."

Carl nodded and took off running.

Grace let out a groan as Maggie touched her. She jerked as Maggie touched her.

Glenn took off over hearing Carl telling Abe and Rick. He slid and landed next to them. "Whats going on?" he asked looking at Maggie.

Abe reached Grace and touched her shoulder. "Grace."

Grace jerked and shook her head holding it. She was breathing hard and keeping her eyes shut.

Abe watched her and tried touching her again, along with Maggie.

"Don't!" Grace shook and scowled at them.

They stopped and watched her.

Grace calmed down, "Get the kids." she groaned softly. "They are coming now."

"Who are?" Rick asked kneeling down.

"It's a horde of walkers." She said getting up.

"We don't need to run for that." Abe said looking at her.

"Abe." She grabbed his arm and turned him to where she was looking. She saw cars coming to the fence they sped up and crashed in,causing the tower to fall along with other buildings. Behind them a huge horde of hundreds of walkers behind them. Rick stood up and shouted for everyone to load up, and get their weapons. The town started running, as everyone loaded up their trucks and most took over inside barricading the houses they lived in. Grace scooped up the kids and ran with Maggie. Abe and Glenn took off running with Rick and Michonne.

Maggie and Grace got the kids in the car and Grace started driving, as Maggie stood up through the sunroof and started shooting at walkers. Everyone started fighting them.

Grace looked over seeing the town going on fire.


	42. Chapter 42

Negan managed to break from the jail. He grabbed a gun and started fighting them with the others. Rick watching as he did so. He started fighting with Negan and the others.

Abe and Glenn managed to block the new hole in the fence with an old school bus and kept working on it. After hours of fighting. They managed to stop the fire also. They lost the old clinic, along with the school house.

Negan panted as he walked over sitting down. Abe came over and held a hand out to him. "Thank you." He said. He had watched Negan protect Grace and the kids.

Negan nodded, he got up took his hand and didn't say anything. He let go and started helping with the clean up.

The whole town started cleaning, and working on the wall along with everything..

Harlan gave Grace a sedative to sleep. Maggie stayed with her and kept an eye on her with the kids.

Abe took over a while later, and crashed next to her.

The following days were a lot to clean up - and restore things back to the way they where.

 **Note: Sorry this chapter is short! I will update tomorrow! Just really tired the fast** **few days. Thanks!**


End file.
